The Wolf's Pack
by Puppybaddog
Summary: After Shishio, Saitou makes his way home to his wife...hehehe, rated M just to be safe...Complete
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf's pack/Puppybaddog 

Summary: After Shishio, Saitou makes his way home to his wife.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1

Hajime Saitou slowly paced himself as he tried to conserve his energy, he was in a lot of pain though by the expression on his face it was hard to tell, and he had lost a lot of blood...leaning against a tree to rest for a bit Saitou casually took out a cigarette and lit it. Wincing as he moved his right shoulder Saitou groaned as he felt exhausted...taking a few more drags off his cigarette Saitou discarded the rest and started back on his journey home. Grumbling even more as it started to rain, Saitou then ran his hand in his hair to shake out the water and glared as his hand had blood on it. "Damnit...Tokio's going to yell my ears off..." he chuckled.

Stumbling over some upturned earth Saitou cursed, and growled as he suddenly felt dizzy and fell to his knees. "Must have lost more blood than I thought..." he whispered as he collapsed to the ground and passed out.

About half an hour later Saitou wearily opened his eyes, "What the hell...oh yeah..." he smirked as he tried to sit up, his whole body was numb and covered in mud and blood. Grunting Saitou forced himself to sit up, immediately wishing he hadn't. Running his hand through his hair Saitou hissed as he felt his forehead, he had a fever. "Shit...ah this sucks..." he growled. And to make things worse the wounds on his legs had reopened. Slowly standing Saitou forced himself to move forward.

Stopping at the edge of the road where there should be a bridge, yet the bridge was gone...apparently it had collapsed during the last few days since he had crossed it, there was no other way across. The river had overflowed a bit and the rapids where extremely fast. Swimming across was out, and with the extent of his injuries he couldn't jump across even without the injuries he'd never be able to get a good footing the roads were too muddy, looking up towards the heavens Saitou sighed it was still raining hard and he couldn't even enjoy a good cigarette at the moment.

"Well now this could be a bit difficult..." he mused as he felt a bit nauseous, and his head began to spin a little. Closing his eyes for a moment Saitou took a few deep breaths. Looking to his left Saitou decided to follow the river, hopefully he'd be able to cross further down.

Cutting down the branches in his way with his katana, Saitou suddenly fell to his knees as he started coughing violently, he felt like hell. Finally able to take a breath, Saitou winced as he saw blood on the ground. "Well now this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it...Fuck..." he swore as he spat out the little bit of blood that had pooled in his mouth. Digging his katana to the ground Saitou pulled himself to his feet and found himself in a clearing, thankfully the river wasn't as bad as before though the current was still fast, and it was only drizzling rain now. Saitou could see a few rocks above the water.

Saitou tried to study the rocks and measured the distance from his perspective, praying that his legs wouldn't give out. Saitou took a few steps back and jumped on the first rock, then the second, and third, when he was up to the seventh Saitou lost his footing and fell in the river, the rapids quickly took him further down the river slamming his body on the sharp rocks adding more to his injuries. Spying a fallen tree ahead, Saitou tried to swim towards it wanting to grab at the branches, grasping the trunk and digging his nails in the bark Saitou tried to pull himself up but lost his grip and was pulled beneath the tree, breaking the branches that were keeping him submerged in the water Saitou then found himself on the other side of the tree gasping for breath he grabbed at the roots and was able to pull himself up, coughing out the water that had managed to get in his lungs, Saitou groaned as he was about to pass out. 'What a fun day...' he thought to himself as he took slow deep breaths. After a few moments Saitou reluctantly sat up and walked off the fallen tree.

After a few minutes of walking in the forest, Saitou managed to make his way to the main road. "Ah yes I'm ten minutes from home..." he smirked then looked himself over, soaked in blood and water, covered in mud and to top it off he was sick. "Hn Tokio's going to have a field day when I arrive, wonder when the swearing will start..." he mused. As he again paced himself spying his house Saitou smirked as he heard his three-year-old son screeching in joy as he chased Eiji around the yard. Sneaking to the back Saitou made his way to the bathhouse and stripped off his soiled police uniform and put on a clean yukata, he didn't want Tsutomu to see him covered in blood.

Feeling dizzy again Saitou leaned against the wall and slid to the floor within the bathhouse and closed his eyes, to rest for a bit.

Tokio smiled as Tsutomu was now being chased by Eiji, even though Saitou had brought the boy to live in their home only five days ago, Tokio had immediately fallen in love with him, slowly standing Tokio leaned against the wall to keep her balance. She was seven months pregnant after all and slowly went inside the house to prepare diner, "Miss Tokio...do you want me to prepare you a bath?" Eiji called out as he held Tsutomu in his arms.

"That would be nice Eiji thank-you..." Tokio turned and answered as she watched Eiji giving Tsutomu a piggy-back-ride...

Putting the three year old on his feet Eiji went to gather the firewood to heat up the bath, while Tsutomu climbed the few steps and slid open the shoji.Babbling nonsense Tsutomu gasped as he saw a lone figure sitting on the floor with his head bowed down. "Eji..." he called out.

"One minute Tsutomu..."

Holding his hands in front of his chest Tsutomu slowly approached the man carefully, losing patience because Eiji hadn't arrived yet Tsutomu screamed out. "EJI..."

Hearing the scream Eiji dropped the firewood and ran in the bathhouse. "What is..." Eiji noticed the man and leaned forward a bit he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, "Saitou-san?" he asked then noticed the blood stains on the yukata.

"Tou-san?" Tsutomu whispered his eyes getting big full of excitement. Grabbing Tsutomu, Eiji ran back into the house. "NO...EJI...TOU-SAN..." Tsutomu screamed.

"What is all the racket about?" Tokio asked as she met them outside and saw her son struggling within Eiji's hold.

"Saitou-san...he's in the bathhouse, I think he's sick, and hurt..."

"What..." Tokio quickly made her way to the bathhouse as fast as her body would let her Eiji following behind her, entering Tokio gasped as she kneeled down beside him and hissed as she gently lifted his head, he was burning up then opened his yukata and frowned. "Eiji, give me Tsutomu...quickly go to the doctor, where we had your injuries looked at and drag him down here..."

"Right..." Eiji sat Tsutomu on the floor and rushed out of the bathhouse.

"Hajime..." Tokio gently shook him, Tsutomu crawled to his father's side and did the same.

"Tou-san..." Tsutomu whispered seeing his father's eyes hadn't opened yet, Tsutomu tried again, "TOU-SAN..." he screamed.

Saitou groaned as his eyes slowly opened and focused on Tokio's azure one's, "You dear husband look like hell..." she smirked, Saitou chuckled and leaned his head back, while Tokio carefully looked his chest wounds over again, "Ouch those had to hurt...and what did that?" she gently ran her delicate hands on Saitou's right shoulder.

"That would be a gauntlet filled with gunpowder Kitty..." Saitou sighed as he again closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes and stay awake or I'll have Tsutomu scream out again..." she warned. Saitou looked down at his son who had his arms crossed and was glaring at him, Saitou couldn't help but laugh.

About half an hour later Eiji as well as the doctor had helped Saitou into his and Tokio's room, the doctor had taken care of his injuries and told Tokio to keep him in bed for a few days he definitely needed the rest and for once Saitou wasn't about to start complaining, he couldn't...he was too exhausted.

Sitting beside him Tokio made herself comfortable on the futon and ran her right hand in his hair, she smiled as she watched him sleep, it was extremely rare that she'd watch him sleep he always went to bed after her or woke up before her. "You know it's hard to sleep with you hovering over me like that." He smirked. And turned to his side nuzzling his wife's neck, pulling her close to his body and caressing her stomach. Lying on her back Tokio gently hugged Saitou to her and massaged the back of his neck.

The next morning Saitou was still sound asleep, Tokio made sure that Eiji and Tsutomu kept quiet. Of course Tsutomu couldn't help himself he wanted to be with his father, so being the clever little boy that he was Tsutomu quietly played with a few blocks when he noticed that no one was paying attention to him, Tsutomu sneaked into his parents room, crawling to Saitou's side Tsutomu sat and watched as he slept, hearing someone approach the room Tsutomu panicked a little, Tokio had specifically told him not to bother his father and he feared the scolding that his mother would give him.

Saitou grinned as he watched his son squirm, he had been watching him the whole time through lidded eyes, Saitou quickly lifted his blanket and grabbed Tsutomu hugging him to his chest, and hiding him from view. The little boy giggled, Saitou quickly shushed him. Hearing the shoji open then close Saitou smirked as Tokio kneeled down beside him, and kissed his cheek, "I've lost my three year old...you haven't seen him have you?" She sighed knowing exactly where he was.

"Seen no...I haven't seen anyone I've been sleeping although I do believe I have a little wolf pup hiding under the covers."

Tsutomu giggled a little as he had just heard his father's pet name for him.

"Oh...well then I suppose I'll have to keep searching for my little sweetie...that little wolf pup better not bite and he better behave himself..." she chuckled and left father and son to be alone for a bit.

When the shoji door closed, Saitou pulled back the covers a bit and smirked, Tsutomu's eyes were closed he had fisted Saitou's yukata and was snuggled up to his chest. "Ah my little wolf pup just wanted to be held is that it?"

Saitou smiled when he heard a tiny. "Hai..." from his son. Wrapping his arms around him protectively Saitou made himself comfortable, closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

A few days later Saitou was able to stand up without feeling nauseous, walking around the house with Tsutomu following at his heels. Saitou frowned as he saw Tokio struggling to get up as she picked up a pot to prepare breakfast. Leaning down Saitou took the pot out of Tokio's hands and gently pulled his wife up, "What are you doing?" he drawled.

Tokio huffed and rolled her eyes, "Painting the house..."

"You are nearly eight months pregnant, you shouldn't be lifting, bending or doing anything..." Saitou scolded.

"You expect the boys to starve?" she quirked an eyebrow and smirked as Saitou hadn't released her from his grasp yet.

"You are exhausting yourself...I don't want you to have as much difficulty as when you gave birth to Tsutomu..."

Tokio smiled, although he'd never admit it he actually went crazy when Tsutomu was being born, he was happy that he now had a son but she had lost a lot of blood and almost died. "I'm fine..."

Saitou smirked as Tsutomu pulled on his hakama and looked down. "Tsutomu will you tell your mother to go sit down..."

Tokio laughed as Tsutomu grasped her kimono and started to lead her into the living room. "Ahhh you two worry too much..." she giggled.

"Oka-san sit..." Tsutomu ordered.

Tokio smirked as she gave herself up and sat down, as her son was about to leave her Tokio grabbed him and pulled him back, kissing his cheek and hugging him close, Tokio tickled him until he had tears in his eyes. Saitou chuckled as he put water to boil, and washed the rice. Eiji was watching the happy family from the safety of the doorway, smiling Eiji went to his room packed what little he had and silently left the Saitou household.

After about half an hour Saitou looked at his son, "Tsutomu...will you go get Eiji?" he asked.

Tsutomu quickly stood and started screaming. "EJI..." not getting a response, he went to Eiji's room. After a few moments the parents heard, "EJI..." then the patter of little feet as they rushed into another room, another few moments passed. "EJI..." Saitou frowned and went outside. "EJI..." he heard again from within the house.

'Where the hell is he?' he thought to himself as he searched the yard.

"Tou-san no Eji..." Tsutomu whined. As he came out of the house. Saitou sighed and went back inside.

"Where could he be..." Tokio was starting to panic a little. As she tried to stand.

"Calm down I'll go find him...I don't want to see you moved from that spot until I return." he grunted as he went to their room and got dressed.

Twenty minutes had passed Saitou was able to follow Eiji's tracks all the way to the city. Leaning against a building Saitou slowly looked around him and growled. 'Why the hell is he leaving?' he thought to himself as he spotted him walking near the river carrying a bag over his left shoulder and his brother's sword across his back.

Walking up behind him Saitou grabs the back of the boy's gi and pulls him back towards him, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What...Hey..." Eiji growled as he turned around at his attacker, "Saitou-san...what...how'd you find me?" Eiji stuttered.

"Don't start that crap..." Saitou growled, "Why did you leave?" Eiji looked down at his feet. "My eyes are not at your feet, and I will not kneel down to you...answer me."

"Well...It's kind of too much to take care of a 3 year old and a baby on the way...you don't need to take care of me too, thanks for letting me stay with you but..."

"But what...when we first met I didn't take you for such an idiot..." Saitou smirked as he casually took out a cigarette and lit it, looking at Eiji who was looking at the ground again. Choosing his words carefully he didn't want the boy to think that he had taken him in because he pitied him...which he didn't. Saitou sighed. "You do know that Tokio and Tsutomu have taken a liking to you do you not?" Eiji nodded. "What do you think your leaving is doing now...Tokio's frantic at the moment and my son is screaming out your name in trying to find you...Even though I don't enjoy it I sometimes have to leave them, and I don't trust anyone to protect them while I'm gone...I need you to help me..." Saitou drawled.

"Help you?"

"Yes I need you to come back besides If you don't Tokio will drive me crazy until I drag you back home..." Saitou smirked and added. "Which I will, you've only met her for a week you know nice and sweet Tokio...you've never met angry Tokio..." He chuckled. Eiji smiled then felt a hand on his back guiding him back down the road, following the tall police officer Eiji headed back to his new home with his new family.

When they arrive back Saitou gently pushed Eiji towards Tokio who had managed to get up and was now lying in her futon, seeing Eiji, Tokio quickly grabbed the boy and pulled him down to lie down beside her hugging him tightly, Eiji then closed his eyes and smiled. "Don't you ever scare me like that again..." she scolded as she grasped his face with both hands and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry..." Eiji whispered.

Seeing his father Tsutomu ran over to him and hugged his leg then looked up. "Tou-san...Eji?" Saitou looked down and pointed towards the boy's mother.

Tsutomu turned his head. "EJI..." he screeched as he ran to him and sat down babbling nonsense about how he had searched the house for him.

A month later Tokio laid in bed fast asleep, Eiji was on the porch outside with Tsutomu playing a game with a ball, Tsutomu looked up when he heard a gate close, then smiled and waved as he spotted his father. "Tou-san!" Saitou chuckled as he walked up the steps.

"Are you behaving yourself?" he asked his son. Tsutomu nodded his head yes, Saitou looked to Eiji as he heard no noise within the house, "Tokio?"

"Sleeping...she hasn't done much all day..." Saitou nodded.

"Here go put these away." He gave the grocery bag to Eiji who took Tsutomu's hand and led the three year old inside, Saitou followed them and taking off his shoes, coat, gloves and cap putting them away he silently made his way to his room, peeking inside Saitou smirked Tokio always seemed to sleep in the oddest positions when he wasn't in bed with her to keep her still.

Slowly closing the shoji behind him Saitou bent down to Tokio brushing away a few stray hairs from her face, Saitou gently lifted her and untwisted the covers Saitou smiled when she leaned into his embrace, caressing her cheek Saitou then laid her back down and surrounded her with pillows covering her body with the blanket Saitou's hand rested on her large stomach. He smiled when he felt the child within kick. He loved watching her sleep, staring at the facial expressions she'd give, after a few moments Saitou leaned down and brushed his lips against hers lightly.

An hour later Tokio's eyes fluttered open, stretching her arms above her head, Tokio smiled as she heard a ruckus in the kitchen, 'If they burn down my kitchen, I'm not cleaning it up...' she mused. Slowly rolling to her side Tokio tried to stand up, finding out that she couldn't Tokio started laughing.

After a few moments, Saitou entered the room and quirked an eyebrow, at his laughing wife thinking that she had finally lost it. "Tokio?"

Giggling Tokio looked up, "I can't stand up..."

Saitou shook his head, and kneeled down beside her, an arm behind her back, the other under her knees, easily lifting her up in his arms Saitou carried her into the living room sitting her down by his side. Eiji was bringing in the rest of the food and setting it on the table, Saitou then sat Tsutomu in his lap and fed the boy.

The next day Saitou was arriving at work, one of his officers ran to him, "Fujita sir, we've just received word that there is a murderer in the vicinity. He's already killed several female civilians, and two police officers..."

Saitou thought for a moment, "Double the patrols...as well as the officers...give me an address of the last victim..." Saitou ordered.

"Yes sir..." the officer ran off into the station. Saitou waited patiently at the entrance until the officer returned with the address, making his way down the streets Saitou entered the house of the last victim, a doctor had just put a sheet on the woman's body.

Saitou kneeled down and pulled the sheet off her. "Sir what are you doing?" the doctor glared at the police officer, gently pulling on the dead woman's kimono, Saitou carefully looked at the wounds.

"Swordsman who did this has some skill..." Saitou answered "Clean cut..." he continued then looked at the woman's face, Saitou's eyes widened, 'She almost looks like Tokio...' he thought, "Doctor, are you the one who examined the other victims?" the doctor nodded, "Same wounds?" the doctor nodded again, "All the women, did they have the same descriptions?"

The doctor looked at the woman, as he covered her up again, "Now that you mention it they did...early thirties, long ebony hair, average height..."

Saitou looked at the closest officer, "You...do you have the names of all the victims?"

"Um...yes sir..." Matsu the officer stuttered as he took out a piece of paper and read out the names, "Fumiko...Fukita...Fuji...Fukito...Fujito...Fujitu and her last name is Furiko..."

"Fuck..." Saitou cursed, as he recognized a few names.

"Sir?" the officer looked at him a bit confused.

"These women were all married or related to police officers..." he growled as he rushed out of the room.

The officers eyes went wide, "Oh no..." he whispered.

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"Fujita Goro...the killer is looking for him..." the officer pointed at the door which Saitou had just left through.

"Does he have a family?" the doctor asked concerned.

"I don't know...I just transferred here two weeks ago..." Matsu answered then looked at the six officers around him. "Anyone know where Fujita lives?" Two officers looked at him and answered Taito Street. "Alright you three come with me, the rest stay here with the doctor. Matsu ordered as he ran outside. "Who would want to kill off Fujita?"

"Are you kidding that guy is totally cold hearted, he'd kill us in the blink of an eye if he was ordered to, do you have any idea how many secret missions he's been on...he always get's the job done no matter the consequences...Probably pissed off someone he arrested or something..." One of the men answered as they ran down the street towards the Fujita residence.

Good, bad, sucks...have to wait a little while for a second chapter, sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Saitouu Ryuuji: sorry I've been wanting to read it, haven't had the chance yet everytime I'd start someone would bother me and I'd lose my place...took me a frickin two weeks to write 1 chapter, cause I keep getting distracted... 

Chapter 2

Thinking that Mrs. Fujita needed a little break the old woman next door had asked Eiji and Tsutomu to help her cook dinner for her family as well as Tokio's, Tokio was eternally grateful as she made herself comfortable, slowly nodding off, about half an hour later, Tokio's eyes snapped open as she heard something crash to the floor, jolted awake Tokio slowly tried to stand, amazingly she was able to get to her feet, peeking out in the hall.

Tokio held her breath as she saw three masked men, swords drawn looking within the rooms, "Get in there now..." one of the men whispered as they entered the kitchen to investigate the noise, Tokio silently wobbled over to the front door, thanking the gods that Max the neighbors cat had crashed in the pots as he always did whenever he was able to sneak into the kitchen, praying for a few more moments. Tokio quickly but silently walked down the steps of the engawa.

Tokio was able to make it to the gate until she heard laughter from behind, "There you are..." one of the men chuckled as he slowly made his way to her, sheathing his sword the man lunged forward Tokio's eyes widened a fraction, as she took a step back and leaned against the wall wrapping her arms around her stomach, Tokio's legs gave out as she crumpled to the ground the man a bit surprised at how quickly she had moved especially in her condition kneeled down to her level. "You know how hard it is to run our little enterprise with your asshole husband around, arresting our men and burning off our merchandise..." he chuckled as he looked her over, "It took us several tries and finally we where able to find you...you know you're a pretty little thing..." he continued as he gently brushed his hand across her cheek, "Too bad you're pregnant...we could have ourselves a little fun..." he smirked.

Tokio glared at him wanting so much to hit and kick at him Tokio could very well defend herself when she needed too, Saitou had made sure of that. But in her condition it was like trying to fight back while you were sinking in quicksand.  
"Don't touch me..." she growled, as she jerked her head away from his touch.

"Ohhh attitude..." the man laughed. "You think your husband will back off when he sees your mangled body in the living room..."

Tokio scowled at the man showing him no fear, though she was definitely scared to death.

"Get up..." the man ordered. Tokio tried her best to stand, either her legs wouldn't cooperate, or she'd just stumble over. Getting impatient the man grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet, Tokio yelped as he slammed her back against the gate, "I told you to get up not try to buy time..." he growled.

"You try to get up while you're nine months pregnant..." she growled back and spit in his face. The man only laughed as he nearly dragged her back to the house, hearing whistles blowing, the man smirked and pushed her to the floor of her and Saitou's room, unsheathing his sword he slowly made his way to her.

"What the hell are you doing, it's the police...we have to get out of here..." his companions panicked as they looked out the windows.

"Relax we found who we were looking for all we need to do is finish the job and be on our way..." he laughed. Raising his sword the man looked in her eyes again then his sword came down.

Saitou kicked open the gate, "Fujita-san..." Matsu being an extremely fast runner called out the officers running behind him a few moments later, Saitou ignored the man and unsheathed his katana, "Fujita-san..." Matsu called out again. Saitou glared at him and slowly opened the door to the house. Looking around Saitou smelling blood quickly inspected the rooms, his eyes went wide when he opened the door to his room Tokio lay on her right side blood was pooling at her neck, letting his katana slip out of his hand Saitou rushed over to her side.

"Tokio..." he whispered, then looked around the room, his eyes stopping at Matsu at the door, "Get a doctor...NOW..." he yelled, Matsu quickly turned to an officer and told him to get a doctor. "Tokio...Tokio...come on open your eyes..." Saitou whispered, Tokio only mumbled, "Where are Eiji and Tsutomu?" he asked.

Matsu listened carefully to the little conversation.

"Neigh...bors..." she whispered.

Looking to Matsu again, "Get an officer next door, to stay with my sons..." he ordered, Matsu nodded and turned to the other officer who had finished inspecting the house, the killers were long gone. Matsu stayed by the bedroom door, "There are towels down the hall in the cabinet, bring them here..." Matsu did as ordered, and hurried to his commanding officer's side.

"Is it bad?" Matsu asked.

Saitou carefully lifted his wife and looked at the wound in her shoulder, "Fuck..." he whispered, "She's lost a lot of blood..." he seethed as he pressed the towel against the wound, Matsu's eyes widened a bit as he noticed that Mrs.Fujita was pregnant.

"She's not going to lose the baby is she?"

"Shut the fuck up..." Saitou growled,

"Yes sir...I'm sorry sir..." Matsu apologized as he backed off a few steps.

"Tokio, you have to stay awake..." Saitou tried, "Open your eyes...Tokio..."

"Mmmm..." Tokio moaned and started to breathe heavily.

"Look at me..." he ordered,

Tokio slowly opened her eyes. "You're home early..." she gave him a small smile.

"How many where there?" Saitou asked trying to keep her talking.

"...Three..."

"Hn only three?"

"Well I am pregnant dear husband, I'm not as fast as I used to be..." she chuckled.

"Matsu?" hearing his name Matsu made his way to the front door.

Saitou kissed Tokio's lips lightly, "Don't you dare die on me..." he warned as he carefully lay her back down on the futon.

Tokio smiled again, "You're not getting rid of me that easily...Hajime..." she whispered.

"Fujita-san...the doctor is here..." Matsu announced as he led him in the room.

"Oh my..." the doctor kneeled down by her side and looked at the wound on her shoulder and neck. "I'll need clean hot water, and sake if you have it..."

Saitou nodded and left the room, Matsu at his heels, "Sir maybe you should let us do that..." as he watched Saitou put water to boil, and looked through a few cabinets for the sake.

'Where the hell does she keep the sake?' he growled to himself. Finding it he handed the jug to Matsu who quickly brought it to the doctors, closing the shoji to give the doctor some privacy to work, Matsu again entered the kitchen several men standing as they watched Saitou pour the hot water in two bowls, Matsu stepped forward and took the bowls to the doctor, Saitou then stepped outside and took out a cigarette.

The officers just looked at each other, "I guess the rumors were true he is coldhearted, he doesn't even care that his wife could be dying..." Saitou had heard enough.

Stepping off the engawa and seeing an officer outside with his sword unsheathed, Saitou took it out of the man's hand flipped the blade in the air and threw it towards the gawking officers that said he was heartless...ducking the officers threw themselves to the floor and looked at the blade that had imbedded itself in the doorframe "Don't assume what you know nothing about you morons..." Saitou growled, as he made his way next door.

Matsu looked at the retreating Fujita then at the sword, and followed the pissed off wolf. Saitou slammed the door open and searched the house for the boys, the two officers looked at him confused, "Tou-san..." Tsutomu waved as he wiggled out of Eiji's grasp, and ran to his father. Saitou kneeled down and picked up his son, looking him over carefully.

Eiji stepped forward, "What happened?" he whispered.

"Tokio's injured..." was all Saitou said as he turned to Mrs.Shino. "Would it be too much trouble to ask if Eiji and Tsutomu could spend the night here?"

"No of course not...stay as long as you like..." she answered Saitou reluctantly put his son in the old woman's arms and led Eiji out of the house, lit the cigarette he still held between his lips and explained Tokio's condition to the boy, Eiji's face paled a bit as he entered the house to gather clothes and a few toys for Tsutomu. While Saitou asked about his wife.

"Well she's lost a lot of blood, I managed to stop the bleeding. Thankfully the wounds weren't that bad, she'll be alright just as long as she doesn't go into labor..."

Saitou breathed a sigh of relief though his face didn't show it. Turning to Eiji who seemed extremely relieved Saitou told him to go back next door and to stay with Tsutomu, turning back to the doctor he asked. "Is she awake?"

"Yes but she won't stay that way long..." Saitou didn't need to hear anymore as he made his way to his room. Closing the shoji behind him Saitou slowly made his way to her brushing away the blood covered hair out of her face, she was already fast asleep, Saitou grimaced the futon was soaked in her blood. Spotting one of the bowls of water the doctor had asked for, that hadn't been touched, Saitou stood up and took out a spare futon, he then carefully took off Tokio's bloody kimono and cleaned her off, dressing her in a light blue yukata, Saitou then gently picked her up and laid her down on the clean futon, surrounding her with pillows he then covered her with a few blankets, kissing her forehead then her lips lightly, Saitou opened the shoji that led to the backyard, and threw the soiled futon outside, kicking the bloody towels and her kimono into a corner, Saitou sighed as he picked up his katana and sheathed it, leaning against the wall Saitou rested his sword against his shoulder, bowed his head and watched his wife as she breathed slowly in sleep.

The next morning Matsu still hadn't heard a word come out of the room, taking a chance Matsu slowly opened the shoji door. Before he could say a word a sheathed katana flew at his knees tripping him, Matsu fell face first to the floor, "Owww...Fujita-san?" he looked up, Saitou was glaring at the officer with cold amber eyes.

"What, you idiot..." Saitou asked, again resting his katana on his shoulder.

Matsu looked at Mrs.Fujita who seemed to be resting comfortably, "Will she be all right?" he asked, Saitou rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you want?" Saitou asked again.

"Oh...um are you...all right sir?" Matsu asked as he sat up, Saitou just looked at him with an annoyed look, "The doctor wants to come check her wounds..." he continued.

"Send him in..." Saitou drawled.

After the examination, the doctor found no infections, Tokio became rather annoyed, "Goro..." she called out Saitou looked at the doctor with an odd look that meant leave or be dragged out, taking the hint the doctor left rather quickly. Saitou then kneeled down beside her.

"Before you say anything think clearly who were they, why did they do this?" Saitou whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Tokio closed her eyes for a moment as she remembered, "You know how hard it is to run our little enterprise..." Tokio looked at him with a smirk, "...with your asshole husband around..." Tokio smiled when Saitou quirked an eyebrow, "...arresting our men and burning off our merchandise..."

"Probably opium dealers with the Yakuza...Not much to work with, anything else?"

Tokio shook her head no, then looked at him rather drowsily, and in a clear calm voice, "I want my boys..." she ordered. Saitou smirked kissed her lips and stood up.

"Will you be able to stay awake until they get here?" he asked with a small smile.

"Go..." she ordered and glared at her husband. Chuckling Saitou left the room and went next door.

Eiji ran ahead of Saitou who was carrying Tsutomu, screeching to a halt as he slowly entered Tokio's room, Eiji quietly sat beside her she had her eyes closed, Eiji looked to Saitou who had closed the shoji behind him still holding onto a squirming Tsutomu, "Oka-san..." he called out.

"Shhh, Oka-san is resting you need to keep quiet alright?" Saitou looked at his son, the boy looked at his mother longingly then at his father and nodded, Saitou put him on his feet Tsutomu held on to his father's pant leg as Saitou walked and sat next to Eiji, Tsutomu crawled onto Saitou's lap.

"How come she survived when the others didn't?" Eiji asked.

Saitou smirked, "Tokio was well trained, she waited at the last possible moment to move when the sword came down, but being pregnant her movements slowed although it nicked her neck, the sword still pierced through her shoulder...blood quickly pooled and the killer thought her dead..."

Tokio hearing Saitou's voice slowly opened her eyes, "Took you long enough..." she quipped.

"Oka..." Tsutomu whispered and crawled to her left side, snuggling up to her Tokio smiled softly as she caressed his cheek and ran her left hand in his hair. Looking at Eiji, Tokio motioned him forward and laid her palm to his right cheek, satisfied that they were both safe Tokio closed her eyes, and let sleep take her.

Saitou waited a few moments before standing, "Stay with them..." he told Eiji who nodded, tying his katana to his side, Saitou opened the shoji.

"Where are you going?" Eiji asked.

"Track down the killers..." he answered plainly with a hint of a smile which didn't go unnoticed by Eiji.

Eiji turned back to Tokio, who now had a sleeping Tsutomu by her side, "I wouldn't want to be the guys that hurt you, auntie Tokio, I think Saitou-san is going to hurt them bad..."

Saitou made his way to the front door where he met with four officers, "You four stay here..."

"Fujita-san, where are you going?" Matsu asked.

"Out..." Saitou answered plainly as he closed the gate behind him.

"Your going after them aren't you?" Matsu followed behind the wolf.

Saitou turned, "Do you have trouble with taking orders, I told you to stay and guard my family..."

"Sir you can't go after them...not by yourself..."

Saitou laughed, "You think I'm new at this...I am going to find them and drag their asses back to the station...where they will be dealt with accordingly."

"But sir..." Matsu bit his lip then spoke up, "Are you crazy...are you trying to get yourself killed?" he growled, "You have two sons and a baby on the way as well as an injured wife that could give birth any day now...you should be with them...let us handle it...we're not idiots..."

"Really, then why haven't the killers been caught yet?"

"We'll get them..." Matsu assured.

Saitou smirked as he saw the determination in the man's eyes. "Hn...perhaps you're not such an idiot after all..." Turning Saitou made his way down the road, glancing behind him he saw Matsu following him and sighed. "And you're following me why?"

"Someone has to watch your back, your wife said that there were three of them you intend to drag all three to the station, they killed off two armed police officers, you can't possibly arrest all three without any help..."

Saitou laughed again, 'Ah if only he knew...' mused Saitou, Matsu would probably freak out if he'd ever find out that Fujita Goro was really Saitou Hajime 3rd Captain of the Shinsengumi...and that he'd just been on a mission with Battousai the manslayer...with that thought Saitou chuckled. Matsu looked at him oddly, and then shrugged as the two went down an alley.

"Where are we going?" Matsu asked as he looked around and stopped suddenly as he nearly crashed into his commanding officer. "Sir?"

Saitou entered a building, "Good Morning Gentlemen, how are you today?" Saitou plastered a fake smile on his face. Matsu looked at his Captain oddly, then looked at the two-dozen men surrounding them. "I would like to ask a few questions if I may..." Saitou continued. "I'm looking for the three men that have been killing off Police officers' families in the last couple days...you all wouldn't know who or where I could find them?" Saitou looked at all the men still a smile on his face.

"What's it to you?" one of the men chuckled as he played with a very sharp looking knife.

"Well you see those men happen to be searching for me..." Saitou opened his eyes and smirked. "And since I can tell you know something, you will tell me where I can find those men..."

The men all laughed, Saitou approached the first man with the knife, the man lunged at the wolf, Saitou sidestepped grabbed the man's arm grasped the knife and plunged it into the man's hand, the man screamed in pain as he tried to pull the knife out. "CAPTAIN..." Matsu yelled out.

Saitou ignored him, and held his gloved hand against the man's mouth to keep him quiet, leaning down to look at his eyes Saitou calmly spoke. "It's very simple you lie, you die...you tell the truth and I'll be lenient, I'll leave you the use of your legs..."

"The docks...The Jackals reside on the docks, said they were tired of some asshole cop, kept capturing their men and seizing their opium...burning down their crops..." he cried totally frightened of the wolf's piercing gaze.

"Well now that wasn't so hard now was it..." Saitou smirked as he stood up straight and turned for the door, "You should get that hand looked at, looks painful..." he continued as he tipped his cap and left the building. Matsu close to his heels.

"I can't believe you just did that...you're a police officer you can't just torture civilians like that to get answers."

"It worked didn't it, besides the man lunged at me with a knife, you expect I let him stab me?" Saitou drawled as he headed for the docks.

"No but you could have handled that better..."

Saitou sighed and rolled his eyes, "You have a problem with the way I do my job?"

"Well yeah, nobody deserves to be treated like that, you plunged the knife in his hand that guy didn't do anything..."

"Except lunged at me with a weapon...hence the reason why the knife ended up in his hand and not his head...I don't believe this...really now you're as bad as the Battousai..." Saitou chuckled.

"Who...what...the Battousai, you know the Battousai..." Matsu gawked at Saitou, stepping in front of him. "Thee Battousai the manslayer?"

Saitou shrugged and sighed, "Oh I'm sorry did I say Battousai?" he drawled.

"Yes you did..."

"Hn..." Saitou smirked and continued his way down to the docks.

To get to the docks they first had to pass by the police precinct, where a fellow officer was arguing with what looked like a broom. "Fujita-san..." an officer called out.

Saitou looked at the man, "What is it?"

"A Mister Chou has been assigned to our department under your command...sir..." the officer informed, motioning to the figure behind him.

"Well now officer Fujita was it..." Chou chuckled as he stepped forward. "I see ya got rid of that rooster head you traveled with..." he smirked.

Saitou chuckled, "And now I'm stuck with you...how unpleasant..." Saitou drawled.

"So where we heading...boss..." Chou quirked an eyebrow.

"The docks to apprehend three killers...you may join us if you behave yourself..." Saitou smirked.

"BE-HAVE MYSELF...your gonna kill off all da fun out of this job for me aren't ya?" Chou grumbled.

"Yes..." Saitou answered as he led the way to the docks, Matsu and a depressed Chou following at his heels.

"I heard that the killers attacked ya wife..." Chou smirked, "So how long ya gonna wait when we find them until they're in pieces?" he laughed.

"They're not going to be in pieces, we are going there to arrest them for nine counts of murder, and one attempted..." Matsu interrupted.

"Hey squirt mind ya business, and let us grown ups talk here..." Chou frowned.

"We are going to arrest them Chou..." Saitou assured then added, "If by chance they happen to start a fight, and fall to my sword, pity though it might be I'm not going to lose any sleep over it..." he drawled.

Chou laughed.

"Fuji..."

Saitou quickly cut him off, "Do not argue with me Matsu, they did attack my wife, and destroy several families it's the least they deserve...and if by some chance my wife dies, or if she loses the child, because of what they've done they will receive a very brief visit from me..." Saitou growled his amber eyes blazing.

Chou smirked, "Something tells me working for ya won't be so boring after all..."


	3. Chapter 3

Glad you like the story so far, hehe

Chapter 3

Tokio's eyes fluttered as she slowly woke up, annoyingly she felt a bit ill, turning to her side, she totally forgot about the wound on her shoulder and hissed as a jolt of pain coursed through her body. "Oh right...owww..." she mumbled as she tried to sit up as she was able to she looked down at her stomach and smiled, "Good-morning..." she greeted and lightly patted her belly. She giggled when she received a small kick as a response.

Looking around Tokio glared at the bloody towels and her kimono that was carelessly left in a corner of the room, "MEN..." Tokio muttered as she slowly stood up and out of bed, slowly walking to the shoji she slid it open and peeked out, she could see two officers in the hall and apparently one was playing with Tsutomu, while Eiji prepared a snack for them. Tokio smirked and stepped out of her room.

"Ma'am...you shouldn't be out of bed..." the officers in the hall rushed over to her.

"Oka-san!" Tsutomu cheered.

Tokio huffed and growled a bit as they laid their hands on her to prevent her from falling, not that she was going to anyway. "Oh please it was only a scratch..." she slowly made her way to the kitchen and sighed, apparently Eiji was cooking diner for everyone. "You're making my twelve year old cook you diner?" she questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"It's alright really, I needed to keep busy..." Eiji answered as he made his way to her, Tokio gave him a warm smile and hugged him close.

"Need any help?" she asked, Eiji quickly shook his head no, "No?...Well that's too bad cause you're all helping..." she glared at the officers who all looked at each other and slumping their shoulders slowly nodded, Tokio smiled sweetly and looked to Eiji who started snickering at the officers.

"Oka?" Tokio then looked down at her three year old.

"Yes my pup?" she asked as she watched Tsutomu walk to her and grab her yukata.

"Oka...sit..." Tsutomu ordered as he led his mother in the living room, Tokio sighed as she obliged to her son's request, Tsutomu gathered a few of his toys and put them near his mother, making himself comfortable beside her he started to stack some blocks, while Tokio ran her fingers through his hair.

Half an hour later Tokio was sitting at the table, Eiji and Tsutomu by her side two officers ate with them while the other kept watch at the front door. As she was about to take a bite out of her rice, her chopsticks fell out of her hand, as she grasped the table.

Eiji looked at her curiously, her eyes were closed tightly and she breathed quite deeply. "Auntie Tokio?" he asked a bit worried.

The officers looked at her and frowned. "Ma'am are you all right?"

Tokio opened her eyes and glared, "I'm covered in sweat, and breathing deeply, not to mention that I'm about to break this table in half..." she growled then calmed as the pain ceased. "My water just broke...I'm in labor...still think I'm all right?" she sighed as she bowed her head a bit and breathed deeply.

It took a few moments for the officers to register this information, quickly one of them stood and rushed outside to get the doctor, while the other tried to keep her calm, which only aggravated Tokio, the officer had no idea that once this woman was in labor unless you were family or friend you should stay away, Tokio glared at the man, "Touch me and I will break your arms..." she warned.

As the pain went away she looked to Eiji, "Eiji would you be so kind as to help me up and to my room please..." she asked. Eiji quickly stood and went to her left side, gently grasping her arm he led her out of the living room. Tsutomu followed at their heels a bit confused at why his mother had yelled at the police officer.

Saitou sighed at the two bickering behind him, growling as he ran out of cigarettes Saitou pinched the bridge of his nose he could feel a headache coming along, as they approached the docks Saitou rolled his eyes and turned to the two idiots behind him.

"Bad influence...you've only met me for like twenty minutes..." Chou huffed.

"I'm usually a good judge in character...and you sir are a prick..." Matsu snorted.

"Are you two done...because if you don't shut-the hell up I'm skewering both of you...and leaving your dead bodies here for the crows..." Saitou drawled.

Chou chuckled while Matsu kept his mouth shut, they then both followed Saitou as they silently and unnoticeably made their way through the docks.

Saitou leaned against a building and peeked around the corner, seeing at least two dozen men loading or unloading their cargo, Chou watched him with a smirk, "Don't tell me we're gonna sneak up on them..."

"Chou if you don't keep quiet I have no problem in using you as a human shield..." Saitou answered.

Matsu frowned as he stepped forward. "What?"

Saitou sighed, "They're unloading rifles." He drawled now wishing he had a cigarette. "I count eight that are armed with them...the leaders are probably in that cabin..." he nodded towards an old shack.

"So how do we find out who killed the women and attacked your wife?" Matsu looked to his commanding officer.

"No harm in strolling up there and askin'...is there?" Chou smirked.

Saitou looked at Chou, 'Heavily armed with his swords, not wearing a policeman's uniform...hn he might prove useful after all...' Saitou thought to himself. "You go...they have no idea who you are, unless they've heard of your previous employer..."

"Hey...don't ya mention that to the kid, he hates me already..." Chou chuckled.

"Shut-up and go...find out who were the three..." Saitou growled, taking the hint Chou kept his mouth shut and walked down the docks.

"Who was his previous employer?" Matsu asked curiously.

"Not...now..." Saitou hissed watching Chou's every move.

Chou smirked as the armed men approached him, "You're shit out of luck today sir." One of the men answered as he aimed his weapon at Chou.

"Well now you intend ta kill me off...huh fine then I won't tell 'bout the juicy info I just heard...bout the cops knowing where ya'll are..." Chou smirked,

The moment that was said the men's eyes went wide, "That can't be possible..."

"Oh don't ya worry they're not looking for you they're after the three who went on a killing spree and..." Chou was quickly cut off.

"They're not here..." the man answered and watched as two of his companions ran off towards the cabin.

"What...well where are they ya gotta warn them..." Chou pressed on. The man looked around, then at Chou. "If you can't leave I'll go warn them..." Chou continued to try to keep them talking.

"Why would you care?"

"Are ya kidding...if they get caught, you guys and your bosses get caught, and I lose a lot of money..." Chou lied, then grinned as he saw the fear in the man's eyes.

"On their last job...the woman they supposedly killed didn't die they went off to finish the job." The man answered. "She knows what they look like…" he continued.

Chou sighed, "Are ya shitting me?" the man shook his head no, "Alright then see you boys later..." Chou quickly turned and left. Amazingly the men had believed everything he said, as he approached the building where Saitou and Matsu waited for him Chou sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well?" Matsu asked in an annoyed voice.

"Quit your whining squirt...they're not here..." Chou took a few steps back away from Saitou, Matsu looked at him confused.

"Where did they go?" Saitou asked calmly.

"Well ya see on their last job the uh...woman didn't die so they left to finish her off..."

Matsu's eyes went wide. "Oh no..." he whispered.

"You're sure?" Saitou asked, Chou nodded.

"Matsu go to the precinct and bring at least a dozen officers to arrest those men, Chou you come with me..." Saitou calmly ordered as he started to run back towards his house.

Tokio who was now lying down in her futon was breathing rather heavily, Eiji was at her side and put a wet cloth on her forehead, Tsutomu sat in a corner and was playing with a ball. "Ma'am the doctor has just arrived..." One of the officers informed, leading the old man in the room.

"Well good-afternoon Mrs.Fujita...how are you feeling..." he smiled then noticed the boys. "Children would you two please wait outside while I help your mother?" he asked calmly. Eiji looked to Tokio who smiled and nodded, smiling in return Eiji picked up Tsutomu and left the room.

An hour later Tokio had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Now totally exhausted though she asked for her other two sons to join her, Eiji sat beside her Tsutomu in his lap and smiled at the little bundle sleeping in between her left arm and side, "Do you need anything Auntie Tokio?" he asked.

Tokio shook her head no she was so tired. Her eyes snapped open when they heard a crash at the front door. "What the...doctor get out of here..." one of the officers called out, they could hear the clash of metal, as the men fought with the intruders.

Tokio panicked "Eiji take Tsutomu and the baby...get them out please..." she pleaded. "Hurry before they spot you..."

"But what about you..." Eiji was now on the verge of tears but he refused to let them fall.

"Go...now please..." she cried handing him the baby, Eiji quickly stood cradling the babe in his left arm and grasped Tsutomu's hand, nearly dragging him to the shoji that led outside.

"Oka..." Tsutomu cried. Eiji closed the door behind him and desperately looked for a place to hide, spotting the bathhouse Eiji led Tsutomu to a small door beneath the building, opened it he pushed Tsutomu in then entered himself closing it. Eiji leaned against a beam pushing his foot against the door to keep it securely closed.

"Shhh Tsutomu we have to keep quiet okay..." Eiji looked to the frightened boy who slowly nodded.

Eiji gasped when he heard yelling and a few screams coming out of the house. Cradling the newborn to his chest, Eiji held on to Tsutomu covering his ears hoping that he hadn't heard his mother scream.

Saitou rushed down the street, Chou running beside him, crashing through the gate Saitou nearly went in a frenzy when he saw two wounded officers trying to get up to enter the house. Running in Saitou went to his room and gasped, turning back he grabbed an officer that stood against a wall in the hall by the jacket, "WHERE'S MY WIFE?" he growled, when he didn't get an immediate answer he punched the man in the face.

Chou flinched took a breath and stepped back, Saitou went to the other rooms to look for the boys. Chou kneeled down to the officer, "What happened?"

"Three men rushed in here...took Mrs.Fujita with them, the children ran off or hid somewhere...they said something about how she could be useful..."

Saitou stepped into the kitchen and spotted the doctor on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?" he seethed.

"Your wife just gave birth like fifteen minutes ago..." he answered.

Saitou's eyes went wide, Chou spoke up from behind the wolf, "That cop in the hall said that they probably hid somewhere...where would they hide in a hurry?"

"She asked for them before the men rushed in here, they were in the room with her." The doctor spoke up quite worried for the mother and the children. Saitou went back to his room and checked the closet, nothing. Opening the shoji that led outside Saitou looked around, he was in such a panic he couldn't think straight, then froze when he heard a small whimper. Leaning down against the bathhouse Saitou tried to open the door, but something was blocking it. "Eiji?" he called.

"Saitou-san?" Eiji whispered.

"Open the door..." he ordered, Eiji quickly moved out of the way and pulled the door open.

"TOU-SAN..." Tsutomu cried as he rushed into Saitou's arms, Saitou held him close and looked him over, not a scratch, Eiji crawled out and sat leaning against the building, Saitou looked at the teen and moved forward pulling back a corner of the blanket that Eiji was holding rather possessively.

"She told me to leave...to hide them..." Eiji cried as he handed the baby to his father. Saitou held the baby carefully and pulled the blanket entirely off the newborn. The baby began to fuss as the warmth the blanket had given him was now gone, Saitou looked him over, then covered him again.

"Boss...what now?" Chou asked as he kneeled down beside the wolf. The three injured officers hobbled outside and gasped at the look on Saitou's face, Saitou was now extremely pissed off, Saitou closed his eyes and took a calming breath, when he opened then he carefully handed the baby back to Eiji.

Making sure that he had Eiji's attention Saitou spoke in a clear calm voice. "Take them next door to Mrs.Shino...stay with them..." Eiji nodded and slowly stood Saitou looked at the five men staring at him. "You two go with them, if any harm comes to them they'll never find your bodies..." he growled, the two officers jumped then followed Eiji and Tsutomu next door. Saitou looked to the third officer. "You go to the precinct bring more men to protect my children, Doctor you stay with my sons..."

"Where we going boss?" Chou quirked an eyebrow.

"The docks...they'll pay for taking her..." He growled.

"So I take it we ain't gonna make any arrests then..."

"That would be the least of their problems..." Saitou smirked as they made their way to the docks.

When they arrived Matsu ran up to them, "Seventeen arrests sir we have them all in custody..." he smiled.

"Where are the leaders?" Saitou asked, Matsu pointed to two men who were tied up and leaning against a crate. Saitou made his way towards them, "Your three assassins where are they?"

"We're not telling you anything..." one of them answered with a smile.

Saitou tiltedhis head and frowned, leaned down grabbed one of the leaders and threw him over the side of the dock, landing in the water, "He has I'd say about two, three minutes before he drowns, I assure you if you don't tell me where they went, where they hide out, or any kind of information that's of value to me you will suffer greater than what your friend over there is going through..." Saitou hissed.

Matsu stepped forward, "Fujita-san!" he barked as he sent a few officers to retrieve the drowning leader.

Chou stepped beside Saitou, "I'd tell him something man...those assholes just took his wife...this here is mad...you sure as hell don't want ta see pissed, trust me..." Chou kneeled down, Saitou was starting to lose patience and unsheathed his katana, letting the end of the sword pierce a small hole in the man's throat.

"Alright, alright...they probably dragged her down to their place they own a geisha house...like an hour's walk from here..."

"Give me a name..." Saitou growled.

"The Tanaban house..." the man answered.

Saitou sheathed his katana and left the docks heading for a nearby carriage, Chou at his side, Matsu following behind. "Fujita-san, I would greatly appreciate an explanation..."

Matsu was cut off as Saitou quickly turned and was now face to face with the officer, "My wife was taken...she just gave birth...she could die in her weakened state...now shut-up or fuck off..." he growled.

All three men got in the carriage Chou had told the driver where to go, since he knew where that particular place was.


	4. Chapter 4

omasuoniwabanshi: hehe cool...you should read the first chapter of Don't Leave...I've gotten a lot of reviews apparently I have special powers, I can make people cry...hehehe. 

Chapter 4

Tokio groaned as she was violently pushed to the ground, 'Oh you men are so dead when I get my strength back...' she mused, as she tried to sit up but she was too weak, so she just rested her left cheek on the cool surface of the floor.

Feeling something trickling down her chest, Tokio slowly pulled back her yukata, her wound had reopened, "Oh just perfect..." she sighed. 'Now Hajime won't let me leave the house for a frickin month...' she mused to herself, as she slowly sat up and leaned against the wall looking at her surroundings.

"Hmmm, a little oil, a match...revenge is sweet..." she chuckled as she put pressure on her right shoulder.

"Well it's good to see that your in good spirits..." a tall long haired man answered, "And look you seemed to have lost that added weight from our previous visit..." the man grinned.

"Don't tell me I ruined your reputation as an assassin when you found out I lived..." Tokio drawled.

"Hm not quite..." he chuckled as he kneeled down beside her, running his hand through her unbound hair. "What's your name?"

Tokio glared at the man wanting so much to castrate him. "Don't...touch...me..." she growled, as she jerked her head away.

"I like a woman with an attitude..." he whispered leaning down about to kiss her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she hissed as she tried to push him away, but he slammed her against the wall pinning her arms to her sides. Forcing his tongue in her mouth, Tokio was extremely pissed now as he moved above her, Tokio clamped her teeth down on his tongue, and kneed him in the groin. When his head reared back Tokio leaned back and punched him in the face. Leaning down on her arms Tokio grinned as he spat blood and glared at her, that little maneuver had drained her of every little bit of energy she had, closing her eyes Tokio rested her head on the floor and passed out.

Saitou glared as his two subordinates where still bickering.

"Look I don't care how long ya been a police officer, and I've only been on duty for like half a day...Stop asking me..."

"I just asked who your previous employer was..."

"Quit botherin me squirt..."

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Because it's my business twerp, leave me the hell alone..." Chou barked as he leaned forward ready to pounce on the officer, Saitou had had enough grabbing the back of Chou's jacket he pulled him back, slamming the broom haired man back in his seat.

"Sit the hell down...and you shut the hell up..." he growled as he looked back out the window. "I don't believe this you two act like children..." he scowled.

Matsu looked down in shame, while Chou pouted he wanted to get in a good fight. Then a thought hit him if Saitou would hit a fellow officer because his wife was missing what would he do if she was killed... 'Damn...that squirt probably has no idea what Saitou can do, heck he probably doesn't even know who he used to be...' Chou glanced over at his superior officer, who still held that emotionless face. 'Yup he's gonna slaughter every single person he gets his hands on...' he chuckled, '...including us...'

"What are you laughing at?" Matsu drawled.

Chou stretched his arms then crossed them resting them at the back of his head, "Ah nothin...just shut-up and enjoy the ride squirt..."

"Will you stop calling me that my name is officer Kyuri Matsu...you prick..."

Chou laughed, "Hehe damn you're easy to rile up..."

"Oh shut-up..."

"Do I need to gag you both..." Saitou growled.

"Ehehe sorry boss..." Chou hesitated for a moment then figured what the hell. "Listen you're not gonna go all psycho when we get there are ya, cause if ya are I'd like a little warning in advance...I've seen that little fight when you were fighting the Battousai at dat there dojo and frankly when ya lose control you're kinda frightning..."

"You fought with the Battousai?" Matsu asked wide-eyed.

"Are ya deaf squirt I said I seen him didn't I?"

"I wasn't talking to you broom head..."

"Oh no...your not starting with that shit..." Chou barked.

Saitou sighed and massaged his left temple trying to get rid of the migraine he now had. "I suppose I could kill you now save you the trouble of worrying..." Saitou mused out loud. Chou and Matsu clamped their mouths shut and stared at the wolf, then suddenly the carriage stopped, Saitou opened the door and stepped outside, glaring at the building in front of him. 'The Tanaban house...' Saitou mused, "Hn the building would look better if it was in flames..." he spoke to no one in particular.

"Sir?" Matsu stepped forward.

Chou smirked and grabbed the back of Matsu's uniform pulling him back, leaned down and whispered in Matsu's ear. "You should do yourself a favor squirt... don't get in his way...You weren't at his house when he couldn't find his wife...ya didn't see his eyes..." he warned.

Matsu turned and glared at Chou, "What are you suggesting?"

"Shut up alright just don't get in his way...jeez are all you cops deaf..."

Saitou sighed as he slowly entered the building, still wishing he had a cigarette.

Tokio awoke with a jolt as she was being carried into what looked like a dark dank basement, 'What the...' she thought, not liking the way she was being felt up as the man who was carrying her over his shoulder thought her unconscious, Tokio jabbed her elbow in the back of the man's neck "Let me go you bastard..." she screeched.

The man dropped her to the floor and massaged the back of his neck, "You'll pay for that later you wench..." he growled. "Tekki the one you bit said he'd get what he wants out of you sooner or later..."

"So why hide me in this wonderful little room..." she chirped.

"We have a few visitors...apparently your asshole husband found out where we are he's just outside you see..." the man let's call him Han kneeled down beside her. "Tekki wants to teach you Miss Attitude a lesson, by killing actually more like torturing your worried husband in front of you..." Han, rope in hand started to tie her up beginning with her wrists.

Tokio showed no emotion on the outside, but she was crying and screaming her head off on the inside. She knew very well that Saitou threw all emotion out the door when it came to a fight, but she was physically and emotionally weakened after birthing their second son, she couldn't help letting a few tears roll down her cheeks at the thought of her husband being beaten and slaughtered in front of her eyes.

Saitou was greeted by a few geisha's asking if he wanted a drink or something he wasn't really paying attention. Matsu and Chou at his heels, "Tell me has your boss brought a new woman here, she has long ebony hair, amber eyes, about this tall, early thirties..." Saitou asked politely.

"Yes he did, although she was a bit ill, she had to be carried in here..." the geisha answered.

"Really would you know where she is being kept?"

"Yes upstairs sir but master Tekki said that he did not want her to be disturbed...sir...sir..." she called out but Saitou was already heading towards the stairs. Swiftly opening the shoji doors, Saitou checked each of the rooms...no Tokio. Turning to his two subordinates he growled, "Check the entire building...now..."

"I don't even know what the hell she looks like..." Chou grumbled as he watched Saitou head back downstairs to probably yell at that geisha. Matsu sighed and followed his superior downstairs to do as he was ordered.

Saitou walked up to the geisha, "You ma'am have just lied to me...do so again and you will surely regret it...the woman where is she..." he hissed.

"She was upstairs sir, I did not lie to you..." She trembled under his cold gaze.

"Where would they move her...is there a secret room a basement what..." he growled making her step back and hit the wall.

The geisha frantically shook her head as she tried to think... "Th-there is a basement...down the hall...last door to the right..." she cried.

Saitou gave her a glare turned and was now face to face with a frowning Matsu. "I can't believe you just threatened her...how could..." Matsu was jerked back by Chou. As Saitou shoved the fellow officer out of his way, Matsu's eyes widened as he watched his superior pass them by with a scowl on his face.

"Told ya not to get in his way squirt..." Chou smirked as he released the officer and followed their boss.

Saitou slowly and carefully opened the door hearing people speak below and walked down the steps, cringing every time the steps creaked.

Tokio started to breathe deeply as Han started to wrap the thick rope around her arms, "Too tight?" he chuckled.

Tokio glared as the other two of the little assassin group when they came down the stairs. "Make sure the ropes hold...she's obviously had training..." Tekki growled.

Han looked to Tekki who was sucking on his tongue and still spitting out a little blood and chuckled, "Serves you right to try and force yourself on an ex-Shinsengumi's wife..."

"Shut-up..." Tekki growled.

Tokio's head shot up when Han had spoken, "How would you know that?"

"Oh we know a lot about the Wolf of Mibu...just forgot his fucken name..." Han smirked.

"Yes you make quite a fine prize..." Tekki smiled evilly then heard those familiar creaks of the steps.

Now at the bottom of the steps, Saitou froze as the sudden chatter ceased. Quickly signaling for Chou and Matsu to freeze, which thankfully they did, Saitou stared at the paper shoji which was used as a cheap door to hide the room, just in case a few Tanaban guests ventured down the basement. Slowly unsheathing his katana Saitou leaned against the wall on his right. Hearing a quiet grunt, Saitou quirked an eyebrow and moved slightly to the left away from the paper shoji to avoid being hit with the three daggers that were thrown his way.

Saitou smirked, as he now saw his first victim rush at the now ruined shoji, Saitou kicked the shoji open and stepping back charged forward totally surprising the assassin and knocking the wind out of the man by ramming his elbow in the man's throat. Saitou turned his head towards the others in the room, while Matsu quickly subdued the now nearly unconscious man who was gasping for breath. Chou smirked as he leaned against the wall enjoying the show wishing he had brought donuts or something...Saitou slowly took a few steps forward, still showing no emotion.

Han and Tekki chuckled at the wolf, Tokio smirked as she lifted her head, and noticed Matsu and some other man with at least a dozen swords, "Goro...honey..." The assassins turned and looked at her a bit confused, "The one to your left tried to force himself on me..." she answered, Tekki quickly turned towards Saitou who was now gripping his katana with so much force that his hand actually started shaking a little, Saitou took a step forward Tekki then looked at the wolf's eyes and gasped taking a step back.

Tekki took out his daggers and threw them at Saitou who only dodged them, Chou caught one and examined it, while Matsu hugged the wall. "Hey I though you were some kind of expert assassin...this here's a cheap ass knife..." Chou grumbled.  
Han lunged forward with his sword, Saitou blocked and punched the man in the face, stepping back Han swiped his sword to the side, again Saitou blocked and tripped the man sending him crashing in a wall, "This is fucken boring boss they ain't even a challenge, those cops of yours need more training..." Chou drawled.

Before Matsu could protest Chou pushed him back against the wall as Tekki sent four daggers flying their way. Han stood up and was about to go after Saitou but Chou quickly threw the dagger he had caught earlier, imbedding itself in the wall and slicing a thin cut on the man's throat Han froze. "Give it up fellah you three are no match for him..."

Saitou glared at Tekki and smirked as he took his familiar Gatotsu stance. Tekki crouched, his daggers at his chest and prepared to charge again. Before he could do anything Saitou lunged, Tekki parried and stepped to the right, Saitou's sword followed the man nearly beheading him, and instead the tip of the sword all the way to the hilt went through the man's shoulder pinning Tekki to the wall. Tekki refused to yell out as he stared at the wolf's cold amber eyes. Smirking as he twisted his sword still in the wounded assassin, "Consider this a warning..." Saitou growled as he slowly took out his sword and glared at Matsu who approached, then leaned down to Tekki's ear whispering low enough so that only he could hear. "Expect a visit from me very soon...No one touches my wife..." he hissed. Leaning back Saitou punched the man knocking him unconscious, then with a disgusted sigh let him fall to the ground.

Turning to his wife, Saitou felt extremely relieved when he saw those amber eyes of hers stare back at him, relishing the moment as he tried to calm his nerves, he wanted so much to hear that sweet innocent voice of hers.

"What took you so long?" she scolded.

And of course that little moment had to be ruined by that little mouth of hers, Saitou chuckled. "Tsk, tsk Tokio couldn't you wait to give birth until I got home..." he smirked.

"You're walking on dangerous ground husband..." Tokio seethed through her teeth, she was obviously tired.

"Letting yourself get captured..." he continued.

"Untie these ropes, so that I can strangle you..." she drawled.

"Worrying our sons..." he tried to hide a smile as he cleaned off his bloody sword with a cloth.

"GORO!" she scolded.

"Making me run around town to find you, in a geisha house of all places..." Saitou kneeled down gently pulling his wife forward and slid his now clean katana between her and the ropes swiftly cutting the ropes off of her.

"Are you done..." she glared at her husband as she leaned back, while he untied the ropes on her wrists and helped her up.

"No..." he answered plainly as he sat her in a nearby chair and looked her over. Tokio wearing only a thin yukata started shivering a bit, Saitou noticed and took off his jacket, Tokio lifted her arms as Saitou wrapped it around her small frame. Saitou rubbed her arms to help her gain warmth, Chou smirked as he listened to the little conversation, while Matsu was tying up the last of the three assassins.

Looking as if she was about to pass out Saitou carefully lifted her in his arms, "You two stay with those three, I'll have officers sent to you..." he ordered and carried Tokio outside.

Matsu and Chou stayed with the assassins as ordered while Saitou carried his wife to the carriage telling the driver where to go, Saitou then laid her down within the carriage resting her head on his lap. He ran his right hand through her hair in a calming gesture as she slowly closed her eyes. "So what do we name our new son?" he asked with a smirk.

Tokio smiled slowly opening her eyes, "You saw him hun..."

"Mhmmm, where you in a lot of pain?"

"A little..." she smiled, "I threatened your officers..."

"Is that so..." Saitou laughed, and then gazed in her eyes, "...I hit one of mine..."

"You what?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"He didn't answer fast enough and I lost patience..."

"Answer what?" she asked curiously.

"I asked him where you were..."

"Awww Hajime was worried about me how sweet I thought you'd at..." she quipped but was quickly cut off as Saitou dipped his head and captured her lips with his in a rather demanding and possessive kiss.

After the kiss Tokio pouted as Saitou leaned back with a smirk, "Sleep Tokio..." he ordered as he continued brushing his fingers in her hair and caressing her cheek.

"Not yet...what do we call our little one?" she questioned.

"You dare disobey me Kitty?" Saitou mused.

"Yes I want to know what to name our son..." she tilted her head against his hand apparently enjoying her husband's ministrations.

Saitou chuckled as he thought for a moment still caressing her cheek, "How about Tsuyoshi?" Saitou looked down and chuckled Tokio was just about to pass out.

"Tsuyoshi..." she yawned, "I like that..." she smiled and slept soundly all the way back to their home.

Arriving home Saitou carefully picked her up while the driver opened the carriage door. "Go to that house...bring the doctor and my sons...then head back to the precinct to gather several men to get those assassins in custody..." Saitou ordered the officer quickly rushed next door.

Cleaning her up a bit Saitou changed her into a clean yukata, surrounded her with pillows and covered her with a few blankets, Tsutomu ran as fast as his little legs would let him, he so desperately wanted to see his mother, "Tsutomu slow down...you'll fall and hurt yourself..." Eiji scolded as he still held the baby in his arms. The doctor walked behind the teen and followed as all four entered the Fujita household.

Saitou greeted them at the door taking Tsuyoshi from Eiji, Tsutomu was hugging his father's leg, "Go tend to my wife..." he ordered the doctor, Saitou then made his way in the living room and sat down leaning against the wall, cradling the newborn to his chest, Eiji was beside him and sat Tsutomu in his lap.

"Thought of a name yet?" Eiji asked a bit curious.

"Tsuyoshi..." Saitou answered as he watched his second born curl his fingers around his index finger.

"Will Auntie Tokio be all right?"

Saitou smirked, "I'm sure she'll be fine...she'll need a lot of rest though"  
He quickly looked down when Tsuyoshi started to wail.

"Fujita-san...your wife is asking for you..." the doctor informed, "She'll be fine just keep her in bed for a few days...and that little one needs to be fed..." he smirked.

"Hn...Tsutomu will you help Eiji make some tea for your mother?" Saitou asked, as he stood up.

The three year old nodded his head excitedly, and followed the teen in the kitchen. While Saitou went into his room.

Slowly closing the door behind him Tokio looked up as she heard the baby's cry, "Oh gimme..." she chirped as she sat up and leaned against the wall getting comfortable, Saitou chuckled as he laid the newborn in his wife's arms, lifting the blanket Tokio smiled as she opened her yukata and proceeded to feed the hungry baby. Saitou sat beside her leaning his head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Tokio giggled at her husband, "You look a bit tired dear husband..."

"Am not...I'm just savoring this quiet moment...I haven't had one all day with Matsu and Chou's constant bitching..." Tokio laughed softly as she leaned her head on his.

"What will happen to those three assassins?" Tokio asked curiously, with a yawn.

Saitou smirked, as he watch Tsuyoshi gorge himself, "They'll be punished for their crimes...if not then by me...especially the one who harmed you..." Tokio smiled and kissed her husband's forehead, Saitou looked up total concerned in his eyes, "Are you all right...seriously..."

Tokio closed her eyes and snuggled up to him, "I am now..." Saitou wrapped an arm around her resting his chin on top of her head, caressing her cheek, Tokio suddenly started chuckling, "How hard did you hit that officer of yours?"

Saitou smirked, "Hard enough to rattle his teeth..."

At that moment Eiji and Tsutomu entered the room, "Tea's ready..." Eiji slowly made his way to Tokio, Tsutomu had already rushed into Saitou's arms, and given his mother a kiss.

"Thank-you Eiji..." Tokio whispered as she graciously took the tea and sipped it.

That night Tokio slept soudly with her three children surrounding her, Saitou made sure that the doors were locked and stood watch of his family that he had nearly lost. He smirked at how fast and easily he'd nearly lose his mind at the thought of anyone or anything trying to harm her, like when he was courting her. Saitou chuckled softly at the thought as his eyes slowly closed and he dreamt of his Tokio.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N this story's not over yet there's at least 4 or 5 more chapters, Saitou's in dreamland at the moment...hehehe, this chapter was originaly the beginning of another story but it kinda fits this one better, so at the moment Saitou's dreaming of when he was courting his Tokio...enjoy hehehe 

Chapter 5

A twenty-year-old Saitou donned on a dark green gi and black hakama, as he quickly made his way through the crowd. 'Shit, stupid fake Battousai sighting. I'm going to be late, Damnit.'

Arriving at the cherry blossom in the park, where they were supposed to meet Saitou looked around hoping to spot her. "Where is she?"

Suppressing a giggle Tokio snuck up behind Saitou, and covered his eyes with her hands. Of course Saitou knew she was there, he always liked luring her into an argument. "And who exactly is my fearless wolf searching for?" Saitou smirked.

"I'm looking for a young beautiful woman with honey colored eyes and long ebony hair, with a fiery temper have you seen her?" he said as he lowered her hands to his lips, and turned to face her.

"Hajime Saitou, I most certainly do not have a temper!" Tokio yelled.

Saitou chuckled "Of course you do Kitty." Before she could protest Saitou leaned down and took her mouth, in a deliberate, possessive kiss, releasing her only when she was panting.

"What...were we...talking about?" Tokio asked as she lifted her hand to her lips. A smile plastered on her face.

Kissing her forehead Saitou actually smiled, he took her arm encircling it with his own and led her towards the garden in the park. Tokio grinned wickedly as she ran her right hand up and down his arm caressing the skin underneath the sleeve of his gi. "Hmm, a Shinsengumi Captain making a lady wait, what is your excuse this time?"

Saitou just huffed, "Hn, blame the new recruits for mistaking a sixty year old woman to be the Battousai."

Tokio giggled, "And let me guess you were sent to investigate?" Saitou nodded. "I would have liked to see the look on your face just when..."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Takagi." He growled.

Tokio knew what Saitou Hajime was capable of although she never actually saw him fight before, other than her and Okita Souji his loyal friend and first Captain of the Shinsengumi, everyone else seemed to be afraid of him. They'd all say that he was cruel and violent a bloodthirsty demon, yet he never raised his voice or a hand toward her. "Aww, Why what will you do to me if I do finish that particular sentence?"

"..." Of course he didn't answer, just looked at her with a smirk.

"No answer, what cat got your tongue?"

"No...not yet." He chuckled.

After a few minutes of silence Tokio just couldn't keep quiet anymore so she cleared her throat and smiled. As she stopped walking and prepared herself to make a run for it. "Tell me is she the one who gave you that small cut on your lip, did an old woman actually beat you up?"

"That's it." Before she had a chance to turn around he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hajime...put me down!" she laughed.

"Heh, I think not!" He looked around until he saw a group of trees and headed for them. When he arrived Saitou looked around again, surprisingly no one had seen them. He lowered Tokio to her feet as he leaned against a tree, she laughed and tried to run away from him but he caught her wrist twirled her around and picked her up bridal style in his arms, sitting down on the ground she squirmed in his arms as she sat in his lap, although she immediately stopped squirming when he leaned down and kissed her deeply. When he was forced to break the kiss for lack of oxygen, he whispered in her ear. "You shouldn't taunt a Miburo." And grinned, as he stared at her flushed face.

"If that's the result I get every time I taunt a Miburo, I should do it more often don't you think?" She gasped as she gazed in his amber eyes, and kissed him tenderly.

Saitou smirked wickedly "I wonder what your father would say if he was told of your behavior towards a Shinsengumi Captain?" Tokio was raised to be a proper lady, and to never act as she usually did whenever she was with Hajime. Such behavior was unacceptable in the presence of someone of great importance especially her father. That is why Hajime chose to court Tokio she was different from the rest, all the women he'd met were polite, always did as they were told, and would only speak when spoken to...he didn't mean to be rude but they bored the hell out of him. He wanted someone who wasn't afraid to talk back. Tokio on the other hand always said what was on her mind, she'd also curse out sometimes when she was extremely angered. Which is what made her catch his attention.

"Then I suggest we do not tell him." She answered kissing his cheek, as she leaned to kiss his lips, he tilted his head back and looked at her seriously. Her smile turned into a frown, "You wouldn't, would you?"

Hajime laughed. "Why would I, I love a woman with spirit such as yours."

Tokio smirked. Hajime was not one to show emotion to anyone until he met her. "Did I hear you right?" Hajime lifted an eyebrow in question. "Did Hajime Saitou just say that he loved me?"

Hajime just looked at her and blushed...a little; not saying a word. Tokio smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." Then she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly.

Until he heard a low rumble, then they broke the kiss and Saitou chuckled "Come let's get some food in you before your stomach wakes up the dead."

Tokio glared at Saitou and as her hand shot out to push at his chest. To her surprise, her hand had landed on his muscular frame then she smirked wickedly kissed the tip of his nose and stood up. "Oh my, Hajime your reflexes have slowed down quite a bit, perhaps you should rest and regain your strength."

"My what...Oh you better start running woman." He barked as she lifted her kimono to an indecent height and started running towards the river a smile plastered on her face. Noticing that he hadn't caught up to her yet, she stopped running and turned around. "Where is he?" she asked herself, then she yelped when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck, which in turn made her shiver. 'How does he do that?'

"I'll make you pay for that comment." He whispered wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"How exactly will you punish me?" She asked innocently. Tilting her head to look at him.

Saitou smirked evilly "Heh You'll soon find out, but first let's get you fed." He said gently grasping her wrist and twirled her around, leading her to a nearby restaurant.

That night when the clear blue sky turned pitch black Saitou escorted his love home, before entering inside the gate he stepped within the shadows dragging his Tokio with him, "Something you wish to say Hajime?" She asked innocently. Hajime leaned forward and looked in her eyes then gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, trailing down to her mouth where it became more passionate. When they broke off her legs seemed to melt underneath her but she never fell for a pair of strong arms held her up, and she wrapped hers around his waist. Feeling her tense up Hajime asked.

"What's wrong Kitty?"

"I don't want this night to end." She whispered.

"Hn this day is not yet over Kitty." He whispered as he leaned his head down for a kiss, Tokio lifted her's expecting a kiss but instead was swiftly turned around and found herself laughing to tears as Hajime tickled her.

"Alright, alright I give...enough." She giggled, gasping for breath. "Ohh I hate it when you do that." She scowled.

He chuckled. "That was for implying that my reflexes were slow."

"Who's out there?" A deep voice cut through their little conversation recognizing the voice Saitou growled.

Tokio smiled at Hajime and stepped out of the shadows. "It's only me father I'll only be a moment!" She turned to Hajime and kissed his lips lightly. "Good night my Wolf."

Hajime licked his lips. "Good night Kitty." And watched as she entered her home, her father glowering at him. "Takagi-san." Saitou calmly said and bowed his head out of respect.

"Saitou-san" the man said in turn and closed the shoji door.

Saitou smirked, 'Yep he still hates me.' And went on his way back to Shinsengumi headquarters.

Halfway to headquarters, Saitou sensed someone following him and turned into an alley, unsheathing his sword he waited in the shadows for the intruder to approach then smiled as he suddenly knew who it was and so Saitou swung his blade around, causing Okita to duck hastily.

"Hey!"

"Well now that's surprising..." Saitou drawled as he inspected his sword, 'Hn no blood..." then smirked..

"What?" Okita quickly looked around.

"...I missed." He raised a brow, sheathed his sword, took out a cigarette, casually leaned against the wall and lit it. "What do you want Okita?"

"Nothing really I spotted you escorting miss Tokio home and thought that you would like some company back to Shinsengumi headquarters."

"And for that you don't say a word and nearly get your head severed, what a fun day for you."

Okita simply smiled, and scratched the back of his head. "Hehe I suppose, although I could hardly believe my eyes as I actually saw you smile."

Hajime merely glanced at the first Shinsengumi captain and snorted. "Don't be ridiculous Okita you know as well as I, I never smile."

"Hehe you're probably right, I must have been mistaken." Okita chirped knowing very well that when it came to any sort of emotion towards his Tokio, Saitou always lied through his teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Tokio's father followed her to her room grumbling, She tried very hard to hide her smile, every single time she came home from a night out with Saitou her father would always complain about him.

He gave a frustrated sigh "Tokio...Kami only knows why your so taken with that man. He irritates the hell out of me with that look in his eyes."

"Father don't you know that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Tokio sighed. "Why must you always speak this way about Hajime he's an honorable man, he would never do me any harm."

"I know that...tell me Tokio, when he is with you does he actually smile, or does he just frown all day, his face shows no emotion I can never tell." He grunted.

At that Tokio let out a tearful laugh. "Actually I don't think I've ever seen him smile, I've seen him smirk, grin and chuckle a few times...That's about it, a lot of snarling, growling and complaining about how many morons he meets every time he patrols."

Mr.Takagi let out a low chuckle embracing his daughter in his arms, and whispered, "I know very well that he would never harm you, I'm just being a bit overprotective of my only daughter, it's my right as your father." Hugging her close to him and kissing her forehead 'she looks so much like her mother.' he thought then added, "Besides if he ever did, I'd castrate him myself."

Tokio smirked "I'd like to see you try."

Shinsengumi Headquarters

"So when are you meeting your Lady again Saitou-san?" Okita asked with his usual smile plastered on his face. As they patrolled the grounds for the night like they did every night.

Saitou scowled and growled out, "That would be none of your business Okita."

Okita laughed, "I still can't figure out how that lovely girl was able to find anything resembling a heart out of you." Saitou stopped walking Okita turned around and looked at Saitou who was now glaring at him. And snickered "What?"

"Oh shut-up" Saitou rushed past Okita.

Trying to sound serious Okita had a very hard time to suppress a smile "Oh my...you love her don't you?"

Saitou stopped walking and tilted his head to look at his longtime friend. "Okita if you repeat those words, they will never find your body...understand." He seethed.

"Yes of course Saitou-san." Okita sighed as he rushed to catch up to Saitou, and smiled as he thought, 'Looks like Mibu's wolf has been tamed, Kami help anyone who try to harm his Lady.'

That morning Saitou was patrolling the city with his men, after the meeting Kondou had informed all his Captains that the Ishin Shishi were seen in the vicinity and rumors were heard that they might start a fire within the next few days, 'Just what we need, something else to worry about.' Starting to get hungry Saitou grew tired of all the whining from his men and decided to shut them all up by stopping for lunch at the Aoiya. Finishing before the others Saitou went outside for a cigarette and told his second in command that if they weren't done in fifteen minutes they'd be training for an extra three hours in the dojo for a month.

Anyways, now back to the cigarette, Saitou took a long puff then let it out, feeling quite content he looked around the marketplace and sniffed the air. A strong sweet scent of honey hung in the air, and he smirked 'hn well well, what are you shopping for today Kitty?' Saitou followed the scent what the hell he had fifteen minutes looking at the shop that the scent went into Saitou smirked. "Of course, where else would she be." He grinned as he read the sigh in his head, 'Sweet Shop.' Slowly sneaking in he spotted his Tokio having a hard time deciding what sort of sweets she should buy.

"Hmmm, oh so many to choose from, I should just take them all." Tokio mumbled.

"Perhaps, although I wouldn't advise it, you taste sweet enough for me." Tokio jumped then shivered as she felt his breath on her skin, and quickly turned and swatted his arm.

"You scared me Hajime," she whispered and looked around no one had seen them, Saitou smirked. "What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be patrolling the city." She asked with her hands on her hips.

"They're all eating at the Aoiya, I have about ten minutes until I drag them back on the street."

"Ten minutes...really what exactly do you have in mind?" She took a step closer and whispered in his ear, which in turn made him shiver. Looking around he saw three women in the shop and they all looked very occupied, Saitou took her hand and led her to a corner where they were partially hidden, looking again at the women, who still hadn't noticed they were even in the shop. Saitou leaned down and kissed Tokio lightly on the lips, she tilted her head back and smiled, and as he kissed her again Tokio held his head in her hands and deepened the kiss. When suddenly Saitou heard someone clear his or her throat. Quickly lifting his head he heard a woman, "Oh my, those just melt in your mouth now don't they, if it's not too much trouble may I have a drink of water please?"

"Yes of course ma'am." The lady behind the counter went to gather some water on the other side of the shop when she noticed a young woman and a member of the Shinsengumi. "Oh may I help you miss, sir?" she asked the two, the man just looked at her stone faced, while the woman blushed a little.

"Oh no...Thank-you I haven't decided yet."

"Alright well if you need anything I'll be right over there." The woman pointed at the counter, Tokio nodded and watched as the lady went in the other room.

Tokio quickly turned and glared at Saitou, "You need a sound beating."

Saitou chuckled and kissed her again. "See you tonight Kitty?" She nodded and Saitou left the shop to greet his men.

Raising her hand to her lips Tokio smiled 'I'm looking forward to it.'

That night Saitou grumbled, there had been three fires that were started within the market square, the Shinsengumi quickly put them out, the damage to the buildings weren't too bad, anyway because of the fires all the Shinsengumi captains were to double up on patrols...yay. Obviously seeing Tokio that night was out of the question, during their third round around the housing district Saitou and his group met up with Okita and his men.

Okita smirked, 'Heh apparently Saitou-san hasn't had his Tokio fix today.' Then smiled. "Should I even ask?"

"No we haven't seen anything." Saitou growled.

When suddenly they heard people yelling and running, quickly making their way towards the screams, the two groups could smell smoke, quickly realizing where they were Saitou began to panic a little as they stopped at the site of a house in flames, there was no way in saving it but what scared Saitou even more was that it was Tokio's house.

The Ishin's who had started the fire were still there with their chief assassin the Battousai, Battousai smirked "Call this a warning." And lunged at the third captain, Saitou blocked and pushed him back, Outnumbered the Battousai leapt over the gate and fled, the squads quickly looked to their captains for an order.

But all they saw was Saitou getting in a Gatotsu stance and lunged at one of the doors to the house covered in flames, breaking it to pieces, Saitou quickly entered and ducked as a piece from the roof caved in staying low to the ground he looked around "TOKIO," he yelled no sound came.

Okita came up behind him. "I've sent the men to search outside the dojo and the sheds." Saitou nodded as they began to search the house.

"TAKAGI-SAN" Okita yelled, he looked to Saitou "What?"

"Shhh" they listened for a moment except for the sound of the house burning around them they heard coughing.

Making their way to the main room, Saitou saw that a bookshelf as well as pieces of the roof, had fallen onto someone and Takagi was quickly throwing off the debris, "Takagi..." Saitou took a few steps then realized the person beneath the rubble was Tokio.

Rushing over to her, Saitou checked for a pulse, it was weak but at least she had one. Saitou braced his shoulder against the bookshelf Okita taking the hint at what he was doing knelt beside him and did the same, counting to three they managed to lift the shelf and get under it pushing it off her and flipping it over. As they did so Okita grabbed Takagi and as Saitou gently picked up Tokio what was left of the roof creaked and started to cave in, running out of the room Saitou slammed in the wall of the hall. "Saitou this way." Okita shouted as he broke through the back door Takagi behind him.

Finally outside Saitou knelt down holding Tokio close watching as she coughed and had trouble breathing, quickly checking how badly her injuries were, Takagi fell down to his knees in front of them, his eyes grew wide at what Saitou was doing. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. Saitou had his right hand inside Tokio's yukata.

Saitou drew a breath through his teeth as Tokio gasped in pain. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Looking at Takagi, "Where is the nearest healer?" Takagi just looked at him confused, obviously he was in shock. "WHERE DAMNIT?"

Okita stepped forward. "Saitou..."

Saitou took off his haori and wrapped it around Tokio "She has broken ribs... three I think, her breathing is not too good, and the burns she has look really bad..."

Hearing this, finally Takagi snapped out of his reverie, and stood up. "Down that road come hurry...I've already lost a wife I refuse to lose my daughter."

Watching how Saitou lifted his daughter with tender care, Takagi led him towards Takai the doctor, while Okita and the rest of the Shinsengumi gathered as well as neighbors from other homes tried desperately to put out the fire before it spread to other houses.

After a few minutes Takagi nearly broke down Takai's door. "Takagi-San what on earth are you doing..."

"My daughter she's badly injured, please you must care for her." Takagi stepped aside so his daughter could be seen by the old doctor.

"Yes of course, bring her in." He gestured to Saitou and quickly led them into the clinic within his home Takagi had told him what happened while on their way to one of the rooms. Making sure the two men stayed outside the room Takai called out to his wife then began looking over the girl's wounds and hissed at the injuries she had.

"Oh my..." Kino, Takai's wife whispered.

"Kino would you please fetch some cold water, cloth, the burn ointment, and some boiling water, as well as some sake."

"Yes of course." She rushed out the door.

As Takagi was pacing the hallway, Saitou sat cross-legged near the door of Tokio's room arms crossed head bowed, and eyes closed trying to listen to anything the doctor would say in the other room.

He couldn't take it anymore, the pacing and the mumbling, "Takagi-san will you sit the hell down, you're driving me insane..." Takagi looked at him astonished at how the man before him spoke. Saitou took a deep breath, "I apologize sir," then looked up. "What happened?"

Takagi sat down opposite the Shinsengumi captain, "It happened so quickly. I was looking over some paperwork, then all of a sudden someone snuck up behind me and knocked me unconscious, when I woke up the room was on fire and Tokio was trying to wake me. She helped me up then the beam in the next room crashed through the wall knocking over the bookcase, she pushed me out of the way." He ran his hands through his hair and held his head, breathing deeply. "I'll go out of my mind if I lose her." He whispered to himself.

Saitou heard his words and bowed his head, 'So will I.'

After about an hour of waiting Takai came out Kino stayed by the girl's side, both men looked up as he sat next to Takagi. "Well I've done all I can, she has a few broken ribs and one cracked, the burns are minor a few are severe but they'll heal hopefully there won't be to much scarring."

"What about her breathing?" Saitou questioned.

"She inhaled a lot of smoke, added to the pressure on her ribs she'll have difficulty breathing for a few days. Other than that I believe she'll be all right."

Breathing a sigh of relief. Takagi stood and looked to Saitou, and then at Takai, "May we see her?"

'We?' Saitou lifted his head.

"Yes of course but not for to long, she desperately needs her rest." Takai warned.

Takagi locked eyes with Saitou. "Go I'll give you a moment." Saitou nodded and entered the room.

Takai looked to Takagi "Why on earth would you let a member of the Shinsengumi have a moment with your daughter?"

"Because he saved us from the fire, and because he is courting my daughter."

"Oh...Kino come let us get a room ready for Mr.Takagi." His wife stood and exited the room. Takagi bowed his head and thanked the doctor and his wife, and stood by the door waiting patiently in the hall until Saitou was done.

Kneeling down beside Tokio, he caressed her cheek with his hand, and brushed back a few strands of hair from her face, leaning down he kissed her forehead, then rested his on hers, closing his eyes and inhaling her sweet honeyed scent mixed with the smell of smoke Saitou took a deep breath. "Get better soon Kitty." He whispered and gently kissed her lips. Giving himself a few more seconds wishing that her eyes would open, which they didn't Saitou reluctantly stood up, put on his haori that lay on the floor and looked at her again before leaving the room.

Takagi took hold of Saitou's arm, "I'll have a messenger inform you when she wakes."

"Thank-you." Saitou bowed his head and quietly left the clinic returning to Shinsengumi headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N omasuoniwabanshi: I don't really know much about the factions and it's members but Good guess...that Battousai was Shishio althought I should have made it a little more clear maybe I should rewrite that chapter? 

Chapter 7

A few days later at Shinsengumi headquarters Saitou was at the practice hall going through his katas to try and calm his fury, which wasn't really working too well, since all he had on his mind was his Tokio in pain. What he wanted at the moment was to beat the living shit out of someone, to see their blood pool out of their battered forms. Especially that crimson eyed assassin who had caused his Tokio harm. Glancing back he could see a few soldiers cowering in a corner not wanting to get the obviously pissed off Captain's attention, 'Cowards...' Saitou seethed he wanted a good fight to get rid of his current frustrations. Yet no one was apparently brave enough to face the challenge.

"Saitou?" he suddenly heard.

"WHAT?" He growled out as he turned to Okita.

"Kondou wants a briefing...he wants to see you now..." the young man smiled out, as he watched his friend walking back and forth across the floor. Making his way to the door Saitou punched a hole in the door and disappeared down the hall, Okita sighed and followed the obviously pissed Captain.

Takagi sat by his daughter's side holding her hand running his thumb against her knuckles while he was deep in thought, not once noticing that a small smile graced her lips.

"So serious..." she whispered so low that her voice was barely heard. Hearing a noise Takagi looked around. Tokio laughed softly.

"Tokio..." Takagi looked at her with wide eyes, and brought her hand up to his lips, gently running his hand in her hair, "Oh my dear Tokio, I feared I'd lose you..." he whispered kissing her forehead. "Are you in any pain?" he asked.

"Only if I move...or breathe..." Tokio smiled.

"I'll get the doctor, he'll give you something for the pain..." he whispered and kissed her cheek. Quickly making his way out of the room Takagi went in search of the doctor. "Takai-san..." Takagi called out getting the old man's attention. "Tokio's awake...and in a bit of pain..."

"Oh my..." Takai quickly stood and made his way to Tokio's room.

"Miss Kino, would there be any way to get a messenger over?" Takagi asked.

"Yes he comes by every few days, he should be here within the hour..."

"You asked for a messenger sir?" a young man wearing his traditional light blue haori uniform who was perhaps a little older than Tokio asked.

"Yes I would like you to deliver this message to Kondou right away, it is of great importance that you deliver it to him only...do you understand?" the messenger who worked for the Shinsengumi, delivering messages for the wounded soldiers nodded his head.

"Yes sir, right away..." the messenger took the sealed letter and hid it in his gi. Takagi then made his way to Tokio's room.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Saitou, after destroying a few more shojis had calmed down a bit. Okita sat by his side.

"Yes I want the Takagi's protected, I've sent four men to the clinic two of Okita's and two of yours, if that's alright?" Kondou asked and chuckled as if those two had a choice he thought with a smirk.

"That's fine...but why did you want to see me?" Saitou continued not too impressed, as he was disturbed from his little psychotic episode.

"For some reason or other Takagi sent you a letter...here." Saitou's eyes widened by a fraction as Kondou stretched out his arm handing him an unopened letter. Saitou took it and put it away in his gi. Locking eyes with the man Saitou waited patiently until he was dismissed, when Kondou gave a nod Saitou and Okita both bowed their heads and silently left the room.

"Well..." Okita smiled.

"What?" Saitou glanced over to him.

"If the letter's from Takagi-san it has to be news from Miss Tokio...read it is she all right?"

Knowing very well that he wouldn't get any peace until Okita was well informed of Tokio's condition Saitou sighed and opened the letter reading it carefully. "She's awake..." he announced and put the letter back within his gi.

"Well that's good to hear..." Knowing how much Saitou would like to go see her Okita smirked, "Well...I suppose we should go check on the men...you know make sure they're not slouching about...and are attending to their duties...I know mine will be on guard I'm not quite sure about yours though..." he teased.

"You're pushing it Okita..." Saitou scowled.

Okita smiled and scratched the back of his head, "I am...well then I apologize..."

"Shut-up and come on..." Saitou growled. Okita tried his best to hide his smile, as he adjusted his katana and followed Saitou outside.

"Well good-morning Takagi-san..." Okita chirped. Takagi looked the two over and smirked, Saitou still showed no emotion on his face. "You shouldn't worry too much you're quite safe with our men guarding you." Okita continued.

Takagi looked at Saitou curiously. "You know that Tokio's been asking for you..."

"Has she know..." Saitou drawled.

"Oh speaking of Tokio may we see her?" Okita asked with a cheerful smile.

Takagi nodded, "Third door to your left...Miss Kino is with her at the moment..."

"I won't be long..." Okita promised and walked down the hall, knocking softly on the shoji door. Hearing a faint 'enter', Okita slowly slid the door open.

Tokio chuckled, "Well nice to see you're doing all right Miss Tokio..."

"Hi Okita, how have you been?"

"Oh I'm quite well thank-you...good-morning Miss Kino..." Okita bowed his head a little and smiled at the old woman.

Kino looked at the young man oddly, "Morning..." she smiled.

"Only you...where's the other one?" Tokio smirked.

"Oh Saitou and your father are well...talking...I think." Okita quipped as he sat down beside her.

"Talking?" Tokio slowly sat up, "Or just glaring at each other?" Okita couldn't help but laugh. Then stopped as Tokio hissed rubbing at her ribs.

"It's almost time for your medicine...I'll go prepare it," Kino told her then eyed Okita. "Will you be alright alone with him in the room with you?"

"Oh yes...he's a good friend." Tokio replied with a smile.

They both remained quiet until Kino had left the room.

"You know Saitou-san was very worried about you..." Okita chuckled,

"Really?" she smiled then eyed the door.

"Yes he started to..." Okita started to explain but was cut off.

"Okita shut-up and get out..." Saitou growled as he entered the room.

"See..."

Tokio smiled, as did Okita who started laughing softly.

"OUT..." Saitou barked.

"Alright, alright...I'm going..." Okita laughed as he slowly stood and closed the shoji behind him.

Saitou kneeled down and actually smiled as he kissed her forehead... "After all I've been through I only get a kiss on the forehead..." she smiled.

Saitou smirked and grasped her chin gently tilting her head up, and brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss. "That's all you get until you get better..."

"Was Hajime Saitou, 3rd captain of the Shinsengumi worried about little old me?" she teased, and frowned when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Oh my you were worried...wow that's the first...is the sky falling...did hell freeze over?"

"Are you done?" he smirked.

"No not yet...Did pigs fly?" she quipped and thought for a moment, "Damn...can't think of anything else...Oh wait..." she smiled.

Saitou chuckled and kissed her lips again to keep her silent.

A few weeks later Tokio was doing very well she could finally walk up straight without leaning forward, every chance he could Saitou would visit. Hearing her mumbling within Miss Kino's garden, Saitou chuckled as he slowly made his way to her, dismissing her guards Saitou smirked as he listened to her rambling.

"Ack...ow stupid ribs...have to hurt, can't even sit down without help..." she grumbled. Tokio's eyes immediately went wide as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and gently being pulled back against a hard chest. "What on earth do you think you're doing..." she growled, "Get your hands off me..."

"Now really Kitty I thought you liked being held in my arms..." Saitou whispered as his lips kiss behind her ear.

Tokio swatted at his arm, "You scared me I thought you were that guard..." she turned her head a bit and glared. Saitou chuckled and nipped at her neck closing her eyes Tokio leaned into his embrace and enjoyed his caresses, Tokio smiled, as Saitou seemed to be purring. "You do know that we are outside...do you not?"

"What's your point woman..." he murmured, in a husky voice.

"There could be a pair of eyes watching..." she giggled as Saitou ran his hands up her arms.

Grunting Saitou stopped what he was doing, which made Tokio pout and looked around the yard. Sighing Saitou gently pushed her against a tree, now hidden from view Saitou gazed within her eyes. "Happy now?"

"Yes...you may continue now..." she smiled sweetly adding her little pout when Saitou didn't move.

Chuckling Saitou captured her lips and kissed her passionately, cupping her face with his hands Tokio moaned and gasped as her knees nearly gave out, Saitou smirked as they both took deep breaths, "Demanding aren't we?" he asked an amused looked on his face.

"I haven't been kissed like that in a little over three weeks...you better believe I'm demanding..." she laughed softly.

Saitou smirked then growled, "Tokio?" they suddenly heard.

"Be nice..." Tokio chuckled, as Saitou gently grasped her arm and led her away from their little hiding spot. "Yes father?" Tokio giggled, as she held on to Saitou's arm.

At that moment Saitou jolted awake as he felt a small weight on his lap, looking around the room his eyes stopped at the bundle sitting in his lap, cuddled up to his chest, then chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tsutomu, glancing towards Tokio and his other two sons who were still sleeping. Saitou sighed as he closed his eyes and ran his hand up and down his son's back, it would be morning soon and he wanted to check in on their new prisonners, hopefully when no one was looking beat the living shit out of Tekki.

That morning as Saitou was cooking breakfast with Eiji he heard a knock at the door, chewing on a few carrot pieces he made his way to the front door and groaned when he opened the door only to be greeted by Chou, Matsu, Mrs.Shino as well as several police officers.

"Hiya boss...can we come in?" Chou smirked.

"No..." Saitou drawled leaning against the door frame.

Mrs.Shino spoke up, "I spotted this little group heading over here...I don't know why they'd insist in dragging you to work after what happened expecially after your son's birth...Tokio needs rest..." she scolded glaring at the officers behind her, then turned to Saitou, "If you absolutely need to leave I'll stay with Tokio and the boys..." she offered.

"Thank-you Mrs.Shino, as long as it's not too much trouble..." Saitou chuckled.

"Absolutely not..." she sniffed inhaling the smell of the food that was cooking within the house. "You're not trying to burn down the house are you?" Saitou smirked turning his head inhaling the odd scent and chuckled softly when he heard Eiji curse then stepped aside letting the old woman enter the house, then glared at the officers.

"What the hell is so important that couldn't wait until later in the day...and why the hell did you drag a squad over here as if I shouldn't already know...something bad happened right?" he asked extremely annoyed.

Matsu stood up straight, "Ummm, sir we have a slight problem...you see there was a break-in and um..."

"You finish that sentence with...those asshole assassins got away and you'll be picking up your teeth from the ground..." Saitou growled.

Chou snickered, "Told ya not to tell him squirt..."

"Sir the ones who broke them out used explosives...half the cell block has been destroyed." Matsu explained.

Saitou groaned as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck turning into the house he slammed the door shut and headed into his room to get dressed.

"Well I'd say that went well..." Chou chuckled.

"That went well?" Matsu looked at him obviously annoyed, "You do realise that the police precinct now has a huge hole in it and that a dozen fellow officers were badly injured...not to mention that the Jackals and their two leaders as well as their three assassins have just escaped...Fujita-san's family is yet again in danger..."

"Yeah and you just told Fujita about it and yet your still standing with your limbs still attached...in other words it went well..." Chou chuckled as he leaned against the engawa.

Meanwhile Saitou silently entered his room looking through the drawers and into the closet, glancing over at Tokio who was still sound asleep, Tsutomu was clutching at her yukata his eyes closed in slumber. Little Tsuyoshi though was wide awake looking around shaking his fists in the air, Saitou smirked as he quickly got dressed, kneeling down Saitou gently ran his hand on Tokio's cheek, then glanced over at his first born who had begun to suck his thumb, then picking up Tsuyoshi in his arms, Saitou gently rocked back and forth, watching as Tsuyoshi leaned into his embrace, yawned and closed his eyes, Saitou gently rested his lips on his son's forehead then laid him back down beside his wife, laying a soft kiss on Tsutomu's cheek, he then rested his forehead against Tokio's and kissed her lips lightly, hearing a soft moan he sighed. He really didn't want to leave them yet, but apparently he didn't have much of a choice.

As quietly as he entered the room, he left and made his way to the kitchen, grasping Eiji by the arm he led the boy into the living room, "Alright those fools who tried to kill Tokio broke out of their cells and got away, several officers will be watching this place, they are not to enter the house, if Mrs.Shino or Tokio need anything get one of the officers to go to the market, you stay here...understand?"

"Yeah..." Eiji answered sighing he really wasn't up for another day full of surprises.

Saitou watched Eiji as he slowly turned making his way back to the kitchen, looking rather depressed, when an arm suddenly wrapped around his chest pulling him back, "You alright?" Saitou asked, turning the boy around, keeping his hands on his shoulders. Seeing Eiji hesitate as he looked at his feet and tried to choose his words, Saitou drawled, "Don't think...Just say what's on your mind..."

"Really?" Eiji asked looking up, then smirked when Saitou nodded, "This whole mess sucks..."

"Hn no kidding...still no reason to get all depressed about it..." Saitou answered with a smirk.

"Yeah it does I've already lost my parents and older brother a few months ago and now that I've got a new family, I nearly lose you guys as well...why the hell are these idiots doing this anyway...what do they want?" Eiji refused to look up as tears brimmed his eyes, he definetly couldn't handle losing Tokio he had already grown too attached to her.

Saitou sighed, "Don't worry I'll find them, and stop them before they have a chance to do anything..." he whispered, feeling Eiji's shoulders shake a little Saitou sighed as he pulled Eiji to him in a hug patting his back in reassurance, looking around he spotted a smirking Tokio in the hall, releasing Eiji from his grasp Eiji turned, a small smile on his face then returned to the kitchen to help Mrs.Shino.

Saitou walked over to his lovely wife, grasping her arms and holding her in an embrace, gave her a kiss, then smirked as he leaned down to her ear, "One word about this wife, and I swear you will not see daylight for a month..."

Tokio chuckled as she kissed his cheek, "You Hajime have blackmailed me more than once, it's about time I get something to make you do whatever I please..." she smiled sweetly.

Saitou looked rather apaled, "Blackmail...me...never..."

"Aha bullshit..." she whispered in his ear.

"When have I blackmailed you?" Saitou asked a hint of a smile on his face.

Tokio leaned against his chest, "Do you remember the time my house burned down..."

Saitou quirked an eyebrow, "Oddly enough I had a dream about that last night..."

"Really?" she looked up a mischiveous smile on her face.

"Yes as I recall we were at the healers house, within the garden..."

"We were?" she asked with a grin, "What were you doing?" Saitou chuckled as he dipped his head and kissed his wife rather demandingly. The kiss lasted a few moments when a knock at the door was heard, Saitou sighed as he reluctantly broke the kiss, "Who the hell is that?" Tokio groaned.

"That would be Matsu and Chou as well as several officers..." Saitou drawled leading her into the living room and sitting her down.

"And why are they here?"

"Because the men we arrested yesterday apparently broke out..."

Tokio closed her eyes and groaned, "Hajime...I'm tired I don't want to go through this again..." She breathed, about ready to panic, Saitou shushed her and gently grasped her face caressing her cheeks.

"I know you are which is why I'm going to hunt them down...besides you have three sons to take care of, I highly doubt you need this kind of aggravation..." he teased. Tokio smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Saitou kissed her forehead, "I'll see you in a little while Kitty..." he whispered, then slowly stood and left his house.

Tokio was about to stand when Mrs.Shino and Eiji entered the living room with breakfast, setting the table Mrs.Shino sat beside Tokio while Eiji went to get his two brothers. "You Mrs.Shino are a life saver..." Tokio gave the old woman a warm smile.

"Of course I am dear..." she drawled with a smirk, as she watched Eiji enter the room handing Mrs.Shino Tsuyoshi who looked at her oddly. Tokio sighed as she picked up her chopsticks and started eating she had a feeling this would be a very long day.

A/N sorry took so long...my brain won't work (I cry...) will take a little while for ch8 sorry in advance...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry took so long

Chapter 8

Saitou sighed as he stepped out of his house, and lit himself a cigarette, savoring the taste, then opened his eyes and glared at the group littering his front yard, Saitou groaned inwardly as he turned to Matsu, "You have anything else to report that's of any use to me?"

Matsu winced as he thought, "Eh they were heading east..." he answered.

Saitou walked passed the group, then turned when he felt no movement behind him, "Are you two moron's coming?" he drawled.

"Yeah sure boss..." Chou chuckled as he pushed Matsu forward until they were in the middle of the street.

"Stop pushing me you prick..." Matsu growled Saitou looked to the several men that were to protect his family and gave them their orders, warning them that no one was to enter the house. Sighing he walked ahead of the arguing duo. Hoping that a carriage would run them over or something.

"So what are we doin' first?" Chou asked as he stretched his arms and slapped Matsu upside the head, Matsu growled and punched the man in the jaw. Chou didn't see this happening and so tried to dodge but failed miserably.

Saitou who was starting to get impatient at hearing the fight behind him, stopped and grabbing Chou by the arm throwing him to the ground, then jerked Matsu forward tripping him forcing the officer to fall down, "I swear one more word out of you two and I'll slit your throats..." he growled as he saw the bruise forming on Chou's face then quirked an eyebrow and looked to Matsu, "I thought you didn't condone violence?"

"I don't but with him working around me day and night I've decided to make an exception..."

Chou chuckled, "See boss, we're just startin ta get along..."

"Get along...have you lost your mind?" he yelled, then grumbled, "If I wasn't a police officer I'd have probably murdered you by now..." Matsu then smirked as a thought hit his head, "Okay then since we're such chums...why don't you tell me who you used to work for..." Matsu grinned as he sat up.

"Oh your not gonna start with that again are ya?" Chou leaned against his elbows.

"Let me guess you used to work for a thug right, and made a deal or something..." he asked curiously, brushing the dirt off his uniform.

Chou looked at him a bit shocked, "Now what the hell brought that up...Hey boss ya think..." Chou trailed off as he suddenly looked around and noticed that Saitou was long gone and walking up the road heading for the precinct. Chou then turned back to Matsu, crossing his arms as he still sat on the ground. "Now see what ya went and done squirt...now he's pissed...damn and I was startin ta have a good day too..." Chou mumbled, then looked up, Matsu had already started walking after his commanding officer, grumbling Chou stood and brushed off the dirt on him, "Never had this much trouble getting along with Shishio's troops..." he sighed then sprinted towards the precinct.

"Fujita-san..." Matsu huffed as he caught up to him.

"I have better things to do than watch you two morons fight all day..." he drawled.

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again..." Matsu promised, as he glared behind them Chou was now walking behind Saitou.

"So boss, where to first?" Chou asked.

"Precinct..." Saitou answered, finishing his cigarette and resting his hand on the hilt of his katana.

When they arrived Saitou looked over the damage that the explosion had caused, Chou leaned against the wall, while Matsu spoke to a few fellow officers. Seeing that Matsu was distracted, Chou crouched down beside Saitou, "Say boss, um are ya sure it's safe ta leave ya wife so soon, especially now with those bastards on the loose and all..."

Saitou snorted, "Heh...If I'm not worried why should you be...besides Tokio can take care of herself."

"Really does taking care of herself include getting stabbed and kidnapped?" Chou stood up quirking an eyebrow.

Saitou sighed as he stood as well, "She was nine months pregnant you idiot..."

"Right kinda hard ta move with the extra weight hun?" Chou smirked as he checked his surroundings. "So how good is she really?"

Saitou smirked as he quirked an eyebrow contemplating the question in his mind,  
then turned to Chou, "What makes you think I'd tell you that?"

"Awww come on Sai..." Chou quickly clamped his mouth shut when Saitou glared at the man. "Eh...Boss..."

"You better not make that mistake again..." Saitou growled as he was now nose to nose with the sword collector. Turning he left the rubble that used to be the cellblock of the precinct, and smirked at he remembered how he had taught Tokio to take care of herself.

Flashback

Saitou walked down the road, amazingly he was in a good mood, after the fire incident which was well over six months ago Tokio was doing remarquably well. And Takagi had laid off a bit at always being pissed with the Shinsengumi Captain and had agreed to let Saitou marry his daughter, Tokio was a bit ecstatic as she prepared for the wedding it had amazed her how her father and her soon to be husband actually got along, smirking as he passed next to the sweet shop. Thinking of his soon to be wife didn't help him get through the day without getting annoyed at the looks Okita would give him. He would always stroll up to the wolf with that smile on his face that irritated him so.

"Thinking of Miss Tokio again..." or that little, "Well your rounds are almost over, are you going for a visit...I highly doubt Kondou would approve you sneaking in at night after your little outing with the soon to be Mrs.Saitou..." that little prick would always quip.

Saitou smirked as he spotted the house Tokio and her father now lived in. Saitou peeked within the gate and chuckled softly Tokio was taking care of the garden, she was also covered in dirt, Saitou slowly approached his love, "How on earth could you possibly get that dirty just by pulling a few weeds?" he smirked. Tokio rolled her eyes as she slowly stood, watching as Saitou stepped forward, lifting his hand he wiped off a smudge of dirt on her cheek, "Think you need a bath kitty..." he chuckled.

"Don't tell me Saitou's afraid of a little dirt..." she giggled as she took a step forward and lifted herself on her toes, so she could be nose to nose with her Wolf.

"You're filthy..." he continued to tease, "And don't even think about it..."

"Oh does that mean my Wolf can read minds now...what exactly am I not to think about?" she smiled wickedly.

"You intend to wrap those arms of yours covered in muck around me...that is what your thinking..."

"Actually, I wanted to give you a small kiss..." she answered turning away from him.

Saitou sighed as he heard the seriousness in her voice, stepping forward he wrapped an arm around her neck tilting her chin up, leaning down he kissed her deeply, when they broke the kiss Saitou frowned at the wicked smile she gave,  
"Then I was going to hug you..." she snickered as she turned in his embrace, Saitou quickly grasped her wrists and twisted her body so that her back was to his chest, hugging her tightly to him Saitou chuckled as she squirmed trying to get free from his hold.

"This is not what I'd call appropriate behavior..." they heard, Saitou immediately released his bride to be. Tokio laughed softly as she brushed off the dirt from her kimono and straightened it up a little.

"Welcome home father..." Tokio greeted giving him a warm smile, "...hehe your early..."

"Well it's a good thing I was..." Takagi looked them both over, giving a small frown to Saitou, and then eyed his daughter.

"I was teasing him..." she admitted proudly as she glanced over at Hajime. Takagi only huffed and entered the house, Saitou gave Tokio one of his famous glares as she rushed into the house to change, shaking his head Saitou leaned against one of the trees that adorned the property waiting patiently until Tokio joined him.

Takagi watched a few moments later as Tokio after cleaning herself up walked up to Saitou, her hands behind her back and a smile on her face, Saitou held up an arm, Tokio gladly wrapped hers around his and laughed as Saitou led her out into the street. After he saw that they were out of view he chuckled softly, never in a thousand years would he see Saitou Hajime wrapped around his Tokio's little finger.

A few weeks later Saitou and Tokio were attending their nuptials Saitou wore a black hakama and haori with a white gi while Tokio wore a dark red kimono embroidered with white blossoms on the sleeves as well as the bottom of the kimono, during the reception Saitou grew extremely bored the moment he noticed that they weren't being watched Saitou snatched Tokio's hand and snuck away. Leading her into the gardens behind the temple, Saitou smirked as he pulled his new wife into his arms and kissed her rather passionately. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that..." Tokio smirked when the kiss broke. Saitou chuckled as he nibbled at her neck, and ran his hands within the sleeves of her kimono.

Saitou groaned when they heard Okita call out for them, then chuckled when he looked to Tokio who was now pouting, leaning down he kissed her lips softly, "Would it be alright if I ring his neck?" He asked innocently.

"Well you could, but then who would watch over you during battle?" Tokio fluttered her eyelashes and grinned wickedly.

"You dare to think that I need Okita to watch over me, let me tell you something Mrs.Saitou, I do not need..." Saitou was quickly cut off as his lovely new wife pulled him down to a rather demanding kiss, caressing the back of his neck with her nimble fingers, Tokio gave a quiet moan as she broke the kiss and smiled sweetly.

"You talk too much..." she whispered.

"Aheh...there you two are..." Okita chuckled as he looked at how interesting the cherry blossoms were. "Kondou and Mr.Takagi are rather frantic and a bit unimpressed at how you two left the celebration rather quickly."

Sighing Saitou led his new wife back to the reception, after sitting back down at the head of the table, Kondou gave his little speech. Saitou again looked extremely bored Okita was sitting beside him a smile still plastered on his face, Tokio sat beside her husband a small smile on her face her hands resting on her lap. After the festivities were over and everyone had congratulated the couple then returned to their homes, Saitou took a deep breath and sighed as he walked out of the building Tokio beside him her left arm around his right, Tokio smirked, "Tired, husband?"

Saitou chuckled as he stopped walking and gently pushed her against a tree, leaning down to mold his lips on hers, he paused as he heard a very recognizable sound of metal sliding against metal. Frowning he stood up straight and turned to face a pair of familiar crimson eyes staring at him. "Am I interrupting?" the man asked with a grin.

Saitou growled as he stood in front of Tokio to hide her from view and rested his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Tokio get out of here..." Saitou whispered, as he stepped forward.

The crimson eyed man laughed as he unsheathed his sword and crouched down low in a fighting stance, then lunged forward, Saitou quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked then slammed the hilt in the man's neck forcing him to take two steps back.

While they fought Tokio tried not to panic and looked around trying to decide which way to go as she wasn't familiar with this area very well she looked back to the two men who were still fighting that crimson eyed man had just slammed his elbow on Saitou's jaw. Backing off Saitou spit out the blood that gathered in his mouth and took his Gatotsu stance. Knowing that Saitou could take care of himself Tokio tried to get her feet moving but she found herself frozen in place, she suddenly told herself that if she stayed, Saitou would only worry about her and get hurt, forcing herself to look away Tokio lifted the bottom of her kimono and did as she was told and started to run. Hearing the clash of swords she closed her eyes and forced herself to move faster.

As the two fighters were now nose to nose their blades scraping each other Shishio glanced behind the Shinsengumi Captain and growled, 'So she's his weakness...' then smirked wickedly. "Go after the woman..." he yelled out. Saitou saw four men who were hiding within the trees beside Shishio jump down and started to run towards Tokio, hearing swords clash behind him Saitou pushed Shishio back and tried to slash the Ishin assassin on the chest glancing behind him he spotted Okita who had managed to stop two of the Ishins the other two were still in pursuit of Tokio.

"Where's Tokio?" Okita growled as he killed one of the men and circled the other in order to be behind Saitou to hear his answer.

"Told her to run...two are after her at the moment..." Saitou hissed as he had had enough and lunged forward, Shishio laughed as he dodged and jumped back, feeling something wet trickle down his left arm he looked down and growled as Saitou had nicked the flesh, he quickly looked up and tilted his head to the left again missing Saitou's blade, Saitou smirked as he moved his sword arm and punched him with his right moving his sword with his body he quickly turned and twisted his wrist plunging the point of his sword in Shishio's left shoulder, growling Shishio fell back to the ground and rolled.

"This isn't over..." he hissed as he leapt in the trees and disappeared. Okita had killed his other opponent and followed Saitou as he rushed down the road hoping he wasn't too late to save his wife.

Hearing footsteps behind her Tokio quickened her pace and ran down the nearest street, rushing into the nearest building which was a geisha house, she ran through the crowd pushing people out of her way, taking a wrong turn she found herself in a room with no exit, hearing another commotion within the geisha house, which meant the men had followed her. Quickly looking around she grabbed a wooden serving table and threw it at one of the men who had entered the room, knocking him on his butt, rushing out of the room the other man grabbed her by the arm Tokio quickly turned and gashed his left cheek with her nails then kicked him in the shin, now free she ran to the back of the house and found herself in another alley, "Where the hell am I?" she cried, as she ran down the alley screeching to a halt as one the men had had gone through the entrance to cut her off the other was now behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, Tokio screamed and struggled, while the other man came forward she kicked hi. The one who held her dropped her to the ground and pinned her arms above her head, "You're going to pay for this bitch..." he growled as the blood from the scratches she had given him trickled down his cheek, he then looked up to the other man, "Hold her..." he ordered.

As the other man held her down scarface took out a knife and started to cut open her kimono. "GET OFF ME..." Tokio growled as she began to struggle even more scarface ran his hands on her legs and smirked wickedly, while his friend held her to his chest and tried to untie her obi.

"Where the hell did she go?" Saitou growled as he stopped running to let his eyes scan the area.

"Maybe we can ask around, someone might have seen her..." Okita suggested as he sheathed his sword and quickly looked around.

"GET OFF ME..." they suddenly heard, the two captains bolted when they heard a woman scream, Saitou's eyes turned cold and bright amber when he saw what those men were doing to his wife, walking into the alley Saitou took out a blade he always kept hidden in his gi just in case...and flipping it in the air he threw it at scarface who had his hands up Tokio's kimono, the blade imbedded itself in the man's head killing him instantly as he slumped forward Tokio kicked him off her the one holding her quickly pushed her to the ground scrambled to his feet and started to run, Saitou unsheathed his Wakizashi and threw it, it hit the man in the back piercing through his heart the man fell to the ground dead.

Saitou was furious, how dare they...hearing Okita speak to Tokio Saitou closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths then turned to Tokio who was shaking uncontrollably and trying to close her kimono, Saitou kneeled down to her, and cupped chin tilting it up, "Are you alright?" he asked Tokio nodded and quickly looked away, Saitou waved off Okita who went back to the street to make sure Shishio hadn't sent anyone else, Saitou picked up Tokio and sat her on a crate silently looking her over, he pulled up the top of her kimono and retied the obi then took off his haori in order to cover her completely since scarface had cut up her kimono it was shredded in at least a dozen places. Fortunately Tokio hadn't been cut. As he wrapped the haori around her shoulders Tokio leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, "Can we go home now?" she whispered.

Saitou wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly then kissed her forehead and led her back to their home, Saitou wasn't sure they should be intimate that night because of what happened, but he was quite surprised when he had returned to their room after locking the door Tokio had nearly trampled him to the ground wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him rather demandingly, "Are you sure you want to do this, after what just happened?" he asked as he held her in his arms.

"I want you to make me forget..." she whispered as she caressed the well-toned skin within his gi then ran her nails across his chest. Saitou dipped his head kissed her passionately picking her up her gently laid her down on the futon. After a night of passion, Saitou still had her pinned on her back, "You my sweet kitten...need to learn to defend yourself..." he whispered nibbling at her neck.

Tokio smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and started caressing his back and shoulders, "And you intend to teach me...oh the horror..." she giggled.

"Yes I intend to teach you...and I don't want to hear any arguments..." he smirked evilly as he started to kiss below her throat.

Tokio laughed as she moved her hips making Saitou gasp, then pushed him to lie on his back, now straddling his chest she slowly leaned down as she was about to kiss him she grinned and pulled back, Saitou growled and grasped her head giving her a heated kiss. "You tease..." he huffed as he ran his hands and caressed her lower back.

"So will there be close contact during my lessons?" she grinned wickedly, "Because if there are, I highly doubt you'll get much accomplished...can you imagine alone, covered in sweat, were both breathing heavily, I have you pinned to the mat..."

"You have ME pinned?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes...you...now don't interrupt..." she scolded "...and then I'll cheer in victory and take over as third Captain of the Shinse...woah..." she laughed hysterically, Saitou chuckled and rolled trapping her body beneath his, "So is this my first lesson?" she smiled as she ran her fingers through his long black hair.

Saitou smirked as he slowly leaned down and kissed her softly, and made love to his wife yet again.

End Flashback

"Sir...sir...Fujita-san?" Matsu frowned when his superior officer refused to speak up and stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Saitou sighed as he reached in his coat for a cigarette.

"Um...they found a few tracks leading to the woods nearby, I've sent a few men to search..." Matsu informed.

Saitou nodded, then looked to Chou who was leaning against one of the ruined walls, Saitou sighed as he turned and started walking away from the precinct. "Hey boss where we headed?" Chou quickly ran over to him and chuckled as Matsu nearly fell on his ass as he trip on a piece of rubble.

"To gather information..." he answered plainly.

"Where are we gonna get the info?" Chou questioned.

"Well I happen to know the whereabouts of a few men who have been in contact with the escapees...it was a shame that he got himself wounded the last time we met...I'm not going to hear any complaints from you Matsu now will I?" Saitou smirked evilly.

"Just as long as you don't kill him...or cause him anymore physical damage..." Matsu warned.

"Okay...what'd I miss?" Chou whined at the thought of missing anyone getting hurt physically especially by the wolf.

Matsu sighed as he told Chou the small tale of how their pissed off Captain stabbed a man in the hand to know the whereabouts of the Jackals, Matsu then frowned at Chou's reaction...the broom head laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saitou entered the building. "Gentlemen, nice to see you again..." Saitou chuckled inwardly as every occupant in the room jolted back in fear of the officer as he took a few steps forward Chou had a grin on his face as he nudged Matsu in the ribs he was so enjoying this you could literally smell the fear off everyone, Matsu glared at Chou and pushed him to the side so he'd leave him alone. Saitou's eyes searched the room, "Now where is he...oh there you are...how is that hand of yours sir?" Saitou asked his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"O-oh...it-it's hea-ling well..." the man tried desperately to stop trembling.

"Now I'm afraid I need a little bit more information..."

"Y-Yes of...of course sir..." the man answered cradling his hand to his chest.

"The Jackals...where would they hide out if they were ever pursued by an enemy?" Saitou asked calmly.

"Where...I thought that they were all captured by the police...why would..."

"They escaped...you're not going to make me repeat myself are you?"

"No of course not sir...ummm..." the man tried desperately to think, you could tell he was terrified.

"Calm yourself...and try to think clearly..." Saitou still a smile on his face stood up straight his hands behind his back as he waited patiently for a response.

Matsu frowned as he leaned against a wall his arms crossed in front of his chest he wasn't to impressed with his captain, Chou on the other hand was still snickering beside him almost jumping for joy.

"Th-ere's an island three days ride to the East...almost always surrounded by fog..." the man looked up.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you, because of our last encounter?" Saitou quirked an eyebrow.

"N-no sir of course not...the Jackals are assholes anyway...always hated their guts sir..."

"Hey how come you know so much about these hyenas anyways?" Chou asked as he stepped forward.

"They own a brothel house...my brother runs it when they have a job to...well you know kill someone..." he whispered.

"Hn..." Saitou turned and left the building Matsu walked up beside him, "Three days...they've got a really big head start."

"Well then we better get moving don't ya think?" Chou chuckled.

Saitou sighed knowing that sooner or later there would be an argument from the two, reaching into his coat he took out a cigarette and lit it thinking for a moment, "Yes we should but we need to get a few supplies..." he thought out loud with a smirk gracing his lips.

Tokio sighed as she got out of the tub and dried herself off, she definitely needed a warm soothing bath after everything she just went through, now feeling totally refreshed she stretched a little and looked at the knife wound on her shoulder, running her fingers on the scab that was forming, she then massaged the purple-green skin on her wrists, "Stupid ropes..." she muttered to herself, as she finished getting dressed. Stepping out of the bathhouse she was greeted with two officers who smiled and nodded, smiling in turn Tokio made her way inside the house, then rolled her eyes as she closed the door silently thanking her husband for making sure they didn't enter the house, she didn't like to be rude to anyone especially someone who was ordered to protect her and her children but if someone was trying to kill her and her family she didn't want strange men trying to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright...I mean she wasn't one to start flailing her arms in the air and scream her hands going to her mouth and bawling like an idiot and let those assholes do whatever they wanted with her, broken from her thoughts when she heard Tsutomu scream in delight while Eiji was mercilessly tickling the three-year-old, Tokio smiled when she entered the kitchen.

"Well at least now you look better..." Mrs.Shino smiled as she put some water to boil.

"Ah Mrs.Shino...can I adopt you?" Tokio smiled.

"You could but I don't recommend it...I'll just be a pain in the ass..." she laughed softly.

Saitou waited patiently for the carriage that was to take them East of the city towards the island, he had procured a few special supplies for their trip, Matsu as well as Saitou had changed into civilian clothing looking as if they were merchants, "Stop fidgeting..." Saitou ordered Matsu seemed uncomfortable.

"I don't think this is a good idea...I don't like making arrests if I'm not wearing my uniform..." he whined.

Saitou sighed as he rolled his eyes, spotting the carriage Chou stuck his head out of the window, "You mean to tell me I'm gonna be stuck in this carriage with him for three days...boss ya killin' me here..."

"Shut-up and load the supplies..." Saitou growled. "And be careful with the dynamite..."

"Dynamite?" Matsu looked at his superior wide eyed.

"Yes." Saitou drawled as he handed another bag to Chou. "You expect that we three take down thirty or more armed men without a diversion..." Saitou turned to the man, "Besides...I have no idea how you'd behave in battle, I've read your file but it doesn't tell me much about your skills..."

"Sir I can handle anything and I can take care of myself..." Matsu assured.

"Yeah but have ya ever been in battle?" Chou asked as he climbed on top of the carriage to secure their baggage. "Have ya ever killed anyone...have ya ever spilled blood..."

"No...but as I said I can handle anything..."

Chou sighed then smirked evilly, "Don't worry boss I'll look out for him..."

"I don't need you to look out for me..." Matsu seethed through clenched teeth, then looked to his captain. "Aren't you going to call for back-up when we find them?"

"No time to wait it would take them too long to get into position...we are going on an island...It would also ruin the significance of a surprise attack now wouldn't it..."

"I don't believe this..."

"Quit your whining...if we're not worried there ain't no reason why you should be..." Chou sighed as he jumped down and nudged Matsu to enter the carriage. "Relax...you might hate my guts but that don't mean I won't look out for ya..." Chou chuckled.

"Would you two like a moment alone...perhaps a room..." Saitou drawled as he waited for them within the carriage.

"Oh shut-up, just trying to make the squirt calm down a little...don't want him having an accident..." Chou smirked.

"Will you stop calling me that..." Matsu growled as he pushed Chou out of the carriage.

"Oh sure act like an asshole just when I go out of my way to..."

"GET-IN-THE-CARRIAGE..." Saitou seethed through clenched teeth.

"Alright alright jeez ya don't have ta get all pissy about it...just wanted to get him all riled up before he dies a horrible death..." Chou drawled as he sat beside Saitou and leaned his head back.

"You're an idiot..." Matsu frowned.

Chou quirked an eyebrow, "Why am I an idiot?"

"It's a three day ride to get to the island you moron...I'm not gonna stay psyched up for three frickin days...idiot..."

Chou just looked at him, "Oh shut-up..." he huffed.

Saitou actually smirked at the silence that followed, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and savored the moment.

An hour later Chou smirked when he noticed that Saitou was fast asleep, "Heh...must not have slept much last night." He chuckled.

"Leave him alone...he was probably up all night worrying about his wife and newborn son..."

Chou snorted, "Worry...ahehehe how much do you know about him anyway?"

"Not that much...only that he's always chosen for dangerous missions he's always determined to get his man, and that everyone thinks he's a cold hearted bastard...why is there something else I should know?" Matsu quirked an eyebrow.

"Must I sew your mouths shut, to get a moments rest?" Saitou asked his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry sir..." Matsu apologized turning his attention to the scenery outside.

"Well we got three days ta pass da time, and I got a question for ya boss, if ya answer it I promise you won't hear another word come out of my mouth until we get there..." Chou chuckled. Saitou opened his eyes glaring at the sword collector, "How could a woman like your wife ever fall for someone like you?" he asked an evil grin on his face.

"And what business would that be of yours?"

"If ya want me ta shut-up..."

"I just need to lop your head off...it's as simple as that..." Saitou smirked as he closed his eyes again.

"Yeah sure you're gonna kill me off...if ya didn't know I'm a cop now..."

Saitou sighed, "I can always make it look like an accident..." he drawled, and leaned his head back.

Matsu chuckled softly at the look on Chou's face, Chou had a frown and was pouting then he smirked, "Oh yeah, where I wonder would you learn ta do something like that...I bet the Sh..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll slit your throat..." Saitou growled pointing a very sharp knife at Chou's neck.

Matsu quirked an eyebrow as he stared at the two. "I take it you don't talk about your past life much sir..."

"No I don't and if any of you ask me about it again, I'll be the only one returning from the island...is that understood?" Saitou ground out locking eyes with Chou.

"Sure boss, not another word...got it..." Chou smirked as he watched Saitou put away the knife within his gi. "So...what'd you name the little tyke?" Chou asked seeing the glare on his Captain's face, "What...I'm just asking his name not your life story..."

"Tokio for heaven sakes go to bed…laundry can wait…" Mrs.Shino scolded as she shooed Tokio back to her room.

"Alright jeez…can't do anything in my own house anymore…" Tokio pouted and made her way back to her room, suddenly feeling extremely tired she checked on Tsuyoshi who slept soundly beside her. Making herself comfortable, she pulled the blanket up the her chest and watched as the baby breathed in sleep, closing her eyes Tokio dreamed of the past.

Flashback

After being married for three years and living in Kyoto, Tokio was mostly left alone in her house since the Shinsengumi were kept busy for months on end in fighting off with the Ishin Shishi, training new recruits who would always end up getting hurt in battle, trying to find spies, assassins and such. Whenever Saitou would arrive he would always have a grim look on his face he'd also developed a violent temper always answered with a grunt or a nod. Tokio was just finishing folding clothes when she heard the door slam shut, listening for a moment she could hear feet shuffling and cabinet doors closing, putting away the clothes in a nearby cabinet she stood and went to the living room, where she spotted a figure sitting on the floor a jug of sake at his side. "Hajime?" she called out the figure acted as if he hadn't heard her. Tokio approached and kneeled down beside him, her hand went to his shoulder, she gasped when he quickly grabbed it and pushed her away, Tokio frowned the look on Saitou's face…it was like he didn't recognize her, his eyes where hazed over. "Hajime…" she yelled out as she sat up and noticed that he was covered in blood. "What happened?" she whispered.

Saitou blinked a few times then looked around, wondering how the hell he got here. "Tokio?"

Tokio watched in awe as the amber in his eyes darkened, "Hajime?" she leaned forward her hand shakingly went to his cheek, looking deep in his eyes, taking a deep breath she looked back at his clothes, "You're covered in blood…what happened are you alright?" she asked pulling on his gi to examine him, cringing at the wounds he had. Looking around she grabbed her sewing bag as well as the sake jug.

"We were ambushed…I've lost most of my men…they were all slaughtered…" he hissed as she poured the sake on the wounds.

"Are we safe here?"

"For the moment…" he groaned, Tokio lifted her hand to his forehead and winced.

"You're burning up…" she muttered as she stood and rushed into the kitchen.

"I'm fine…" Saitou growled as he tried to sit up.

Tokio arrived with a change of clothes as well as an armful of bandages, and a few blankets. Then scowled at her husband, "You're fine…really…then tell me does this hurt?" she asked poking him in the ribs.

Suppressing a cry Saitou grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, "Don't do that again." he sneered.

"Stop being so difficult, shut-up and let me take care of you…jeez men are so stubborn…" She sneered in turn, Saitou quirked an eyebrow at his wife as he leaned back against the wall and watched as she carefully cleaned his wounds and mumbled. "You'd think he'd be more appreciative…acting like an ass every time he comes home, wrecking the house…ah that is so gross…" she looked up, "I'm going to have to sew that up…" Saitou didn't say a word as he looked at her. "And don't look at me like that this isn't pleasant for me either…"

Saitou was deep in thought as she stitched him up, he had been acting like an idiot the last few months getting pissed at every trivial little thing, Saitou closed his eyes, he hadn't been paying much attention to her either, as a matter of fact except for a few meaningless words he hadn't really had a conversation with her in god knows how long. Saitou watched her through lidded eyes it had been a while since he really looked at her, he'd forgotten how innocent she'd look when she smiled or when she'd tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear.

He flinched and grit his teeth when she pierced the skin with the needle and pulled it through, "How much sake did you drink?" she asked eyeing the jug beside her.

Saitou frowned. "What?"

"How much did you drink…Do you have a sound mind…You're not going to turn violent are you, because if you are tell me now…so that I can prepare myself."

"What are you mumbling about…I'd never harm you…" Saitou hissed.

"Really…last time you arrived home drunk and bleeding, I approached you and asked if you were alright, you back handed me, you have any idea how much that stings, I literally saw stars you then leaned over me growling 'Get away from me woman…'" she hissed, as she pulled on the thread a bit more forceful than she should have, "So I ask again, how much sake did you drink…I'm not kidding if I have to I'll beat you unconscious…"

Saitou chuckled, "As if you'd be able…"

"Don't tempt me Hajime…" She poked his chest.

Saitou gently grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, "I'm sorry…" he whispered, as he gazed in her eyes.

"If you're so sorry why did you ignore me for the past several months, what you figured you'd be better off without me?"

"No…" he whispered resting his right hand on her cheek, "After I sobered up, and saw the bruise on your cheek I actually remembered what happened…I was so angry with myself for what I had done to you…I couldn't bare the thought of hurting you again so I stayed away."

"Okay…so you had to wait that long to say you're sorry…you take every single dangerous mission to try and redeem yourself, making me worry...that's stupid even for you." She tried to pull out of his grip, but Saitou refused to release her. "Let me go…" she whispered.

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me…name it and it's done…" he whispered.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything…" he breathed.

Tokio looked away on the verge of tears, "If you absolutely must leave me to get yourself killed, kiss me…Because I can't stand going this long deprived from your touch…" she rasped a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Saitou couldn't believe it he had actually made his wife, the love of his life cry. Gently grasping her head he pulled her to him and gave her a soft kiss, wanting more Tokio wrapped her arms around his neck as her husband quickly deepened the kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, Saitou ran his fingers through her hair looking at his wife's flushed face. Smirking Saitou pulled her back for another kiss, as their lips touched, Saitou paused as she suddenly spoke, "And the drinking…you are to quit drinking I swear if I see you with a cup to your mouth I will make you sorry Hajime…I swear it…"

"Yes dear…" Saitou whispered with a small smile on his face, as he kissed her again. After that night Saitou never drank or fought foolishly again.

End Flashback

Saitou jolted awake as the carriage suddenly stopped Matsu had a frown on his face as he looked out the window, Chou was outside talking with the driver, "I take it something's wrong?" he asked.

"The road's washed out…" Matsu answered, Saitou sighed as he stepped out of the carriage to try and figure out how to get to the island as fast as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry took so long...

alexandyukiluvr: please do so I'd love to read it.

Chapter 10

Saitou had ordered the carriage back to the precinct, there was no way to get it across the only choice they had was to walk the rest of the way, "Eh how annoying a three day ride was switched with a six day walk…" Chou whined.

"It's really more like four days…" Matsu corrected as he helped Saitou divide and pack the dynamite.

"Actually it's two…we can cross through the woods…and get there faster." Saitou answered as he stood and shouldered his bag. "Although we will need to find a boat when we get there…"

"Two…but sir what if we get lost?"

"We won't get lost I believe I know the island in which the man spoke of…"

"What's da matter squirt never went camping before?" Chou smirked as he grabbed his pack.

"Sir is it too late to sew his mouth shut?" Matsu asked a bit annoyed.

"No time…" Saitou drawled as he walked down the road and jumped across the gap. Following the road for a few hours they cut through the woods to set up camp as it had started to get dark.

XXX

That morning Tokio woke-up to people arguing in the living room, frowning she stood and made her way down the hall to find Mrs.Shino yelling at two officers who had entered the house, "You were ordered to stay outside…what are you doing in here…get out." She growled.

"We have reason to believe that someone entered the house last night…"

"What do you mean?" Mrs.Shino asked.

"We found footprints near the window against that wall…"

"That's Eiji and Tsutomu's room…" Tokio's eyes went wide as she rushed out of the living room. Nearly breaking down the shoji she gasped Eiji was still asleep a cloth to his mouth and nose, looking around the room she couldn't see Tsutomu anywhere, "Eiji…Eiji…" she knelt down shaking the teen.

One of the policemen entered the room noticing the open window, knelt down picking up the cloth and smelled it, "Chloroform…" he whispered, then looked back to Tokio who was glaring at the man.

"Find-my-son…" she growled, as she pushed the officer to the ground, "FIND HIM…" she hissed then turned to Eiji, the officer a bit startled at how pissed this sweet little woman could get scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the house to do as Mrs.Fujita ordered. "Oh god…" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Desperately wishing that Hajime was there. 'Not again…' she cried.

XxX Flashback XxX

Four years had passed after their little intimate encounter at the house, and true to his word not one drop of sake touched Saitou's lips, even though he was tempted at times to taste that sweet liquid but he couldn't think about that now. At this very moment he as well as Okita and their squads where roaming the woods in search of a certain hitokiri who had slain twenty-seven of the Shinsengumi and Kondou had ordered that he be found. It had been a while since he had seen his wife seventy-eight days, sixteen hours, forty-two minutes and twenty-seven, twenty-eight seconds, well you get the idea, he without showing it missed her terribly.

Tokio on the other hand had a smile on her face as she roamed around the market place she had just come from the doctor and had found out that she was nearly two months pregnant, not even the rain as it suddenly poured down could dampen her spirits.

Walking back to the house, now soak and wet she couldn't help but smile, 'I'm going to be a mommy…' she thought with a smile. "Ohhho Hajime's going to be a daddy…" she smirked evilly, "Seeing that man play with a child is very hard to believe…" she mused. As she spotted the group of trees near her house thoughts of her son or daughter climbing them filled her head, quickly walking down the road lugging her purchases, she unlocked the front door and entered the house.

That night as she prepared for bed, she frowned a bit as she tried to figure out how to tell her husband, when he'd arrive. She couldn't just wait for him to arrive at the door with a huge smile on her face, 'Hi honey how was the war guess what I'm with child…" no she needed to be a bit more creative. Blowing out the lamp she made herself comfortable in the futon and closed her eyes, about ready to enter dreamland. When she suddenly felt a cold breeze cross her cheek, frowning Tokio tried to remember if she had left a window open, which she definitely knew she didn't.

Slowly opening her eyes she gasped as a hand clasped itself to her mouth muffling her scream, Tokio feared for her life as she stared at the crimson eyes above her, then frowned as a thought hit her. 'I know these eyes…this is the same bastard that attacked us on our wedding day…' Now feeling extremely pissed, Tokio lifted her right knee and pushed the man off her, and grabbed for the dagger beneath her pillow. Shishio was a bit surprised he expected her to cry and beg for her life.

Meanwhile Saitou and Okita leaned against a tree to get a little shelter from the rain, "This is ridiculous…whoever got that piece of information about the hitokiri should be dismembered…there are no signs that anyone has even come into these woods within the last six months." Saitou growled as he stubbed his cigarette.

"It does seem a bit odd doesn't it…I for some reason am getting a bad feeling maybe we should return." Okita frowned a bit as he looked at his men. "If we leave now and take a few short cuts we should arrive back within the end of the week…" Saitou glanced over at his friend and nodded his head.

Tokio woke up a bit groggily, 'What the hell happened?' she frowned, slowly opening her eyes, she looked around confused, "Wait a minute wasn't I kidnapped, by that red-eyed bastard…" she whispered to herself, she was lying on a nice comfy futon in what looked like an extravagant room, silk covers and draperies everywhere, paintings and various works of art adorned the walls. "Where the hell am I?" She growled as she slowly stood and made her way to the nearest window to look outside. Vast amounts of trees adorned the huge property as well as a fifteen foot wall surrounding the mansion like house, she was now extremely pissed off at the moment as she made her way to the door hitting it with her foot as she found it locked, growling out her frustration she actually punched the wall.

"You should really learn to control that temper of yours…" She heard a rough voice chuckle, Tokio quickly turned her head to the figure hidden in the shadows of the room, "I don't see what that third Captain of a husband of yours would want such a violent woman for a wife."

"You try and touch the third Captain's wife again and you'll find out how violent she can be…" Tokio growled as she eyed the figure, keeping her guard up. The man chuckled as he slowly stood from his spot against the wall and tied his katana at his side. Lifting up his head he grinned evilly as his crimson eyes could see the fear in the woman's eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked calmly.

"Isn't it obvious…you're his weakness…besides I need to repay him for stabbing me last time…" Shishio chuckled.

"You find honor in kidnapping a man's wife?" Tokio quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course not…with your being here it's assured that he will come for you…" He chuckled, "Think of it as a test…"

"A test…of what?"

"How much he loves you…if he loves you, my men have just informed me that they are returning, your husband should be arriving home in the next few days…let's see how fast he gets here…"

"You're psychotic…" she mumbled.

"Perhaps…but your husband is our enemy, now what to do with you in the meantime…we need to get him angered when he arrives…" he grinned wickedly as he approached.

Tokio took a step back and went on the defensive, "Touch me and I'll make you bleed…" she growled, Shishio laughed.

Three days had passed and amazingly the Shinsengumi had arrived back at headquarters, they were all a bit pissed at the pointless little adventure, Saitou had just finished giving his report to Kondou, "Happy to be going home?" Okita smiled as he walked beside him.

"Let me think…" Saitou sighed as he adjusted his haori and started walking towards his home, Okita at his heels not being able to help himself, "A nice warm bed, clean dry clothes and a warm meal…what do you think…"

Okita grinned wickedly, "Bed, clothes and a meal what no Tokio on your mind"  
Saitou glared at the first Captain but said nothing and continued annoying the wolf, "How is her father?"

"Well."

"Your not much for conversation today…" Okita chuckled.

"Apparently not…" Saitou answered suddenly having an odd feeling and quickened his pace a little.

"I was wondering…You and Tokio have been married for about several years now right?" he glanced up and smirked as Saitou refused to answer. "Well have you two ever talked about children…I find it highly amusing at the thought of you holding a squirming child in your arms…" he laughed softly as he pictured a brief image in his head.

"Okita…" Saitou trailed off as he walked down the road to his house, stopping for a moment. Okita froze as well looking at the house, "Something's not right…" he whispered. Agreeing with Saitou, Okita followed his friend as they rushed into the house. Quietly entering they sensed that there was no one there and quickly checked all the rooms, Saitou who was in his bedroom growled as he noticed the open window, Tokio had fought back that was for sure, everything in the room was thrown about.

"SAITOU!" Okita yelled from the living room and handed the wolf a note, which read, Come to Osuke manor…I have your weakness…

"Osuke manor…that's a full day's ride from here…if we leave now by horse we can get there by midnight…" Okita answered as he rushed out of the house and followed Saitou through the woods, rushing back to headquarters eighteen minutes later the two quickly mounted two horses and raced down the road.

Tokio was now tied up in her room, Shishio chuckled as she had actually attacked him although she had nowhere near the training he had he was able to subdue her quickly and knocked her unconscious. Groaning at the headache she now had, Tokio slowly opened her eyes, "Ow…" and looked around, 'Okay…at least he's not in here…now how the hell?' she cringed as she tried to squirm out of the ropes and suddenly blushed as a thought of how Hajime had taught her how to escape in this sort of situation popped in her head, she hadn't been paying much attention that day and frankly neither was Saitou he had been more occupied in kissing her neck She grinned wickedly as she remembered how he'd nip at the flesh with his teeth, shacking her head Tokio focused on getting her wrists free.

A few moments later she smiled as she lifted her arms and removed the rest of the ropes around her frame and ankles, rubbing at her wrists that were unfortunately rubbed raw, Tokio quickly stood and went to the window as she heard a commotion outside, several men were running around. "That's it I'm getting the hell out of here before all hell breaks loose…" Tokio whispered as she went to the door, surprisingly she found it unlocked peeking in the hall, Tokio held her breath as she listened. Taking the chance she crept down the hall.

She had been able to make her way down a stairway until she heard people arguing in a room, next to her holding her breath she took slow steps forward down the hall as she passed the door it suddenly opened, she found herself face to face with a few Ishins, the man looked at her in awe, 'How the hell did she free herself?' as he was thinking Tokio leaned forward pushed him to the floor, and started to run, the man quickly scrambled to his feet and ran after her as did the other two he was talking with.

Tokio rushed out of a door and found herself outside quickly looking around she saw a small bench beside the door, sliding the it shut she then pulled the bench against the door and started running again. Trying not to trip on anything as she rushed through the woods she couldn't help but smile as she heard the men chasing her trip and fall over the bench as they had slid open the shoji door. Annoyingly that little stunt didn't slow them down.

Knowing she couldn't go on for long she desperately looked around to find a place to hide, hearing them curse behind her as they were getting close Tokio sighed as she started running again, Tokio lifted her yukata abit as she jumped over a dead tree that had fallen over probably during the winter storm, looking back she could see three men coming in her direction, as she started to run again her eyes faced forward they immediately went wide as there was a man in front of her and he plowed into her landing hard on the trunk of the dead tree Tokio's eyes immediately closed shut as she slumped to the ground she felt an immense amount of pain in her stomach, "Oh god no…" she cried.

The men laughed as they pulled her up and dragged her back into the house, "You'd best not try to run again, you can't escape us…" he chuckled thinking she was crying because she had been caught.

While Tokio was being dragged back to the house Saitou and Okita were almost at the manor, jumping off their horses when the house was in sight they silently trekked through the woods and killed anyone they met, creeping across thick grass the two counted how many soon to be victims there where fourteen that they had seen. "How many inside?" Okita whispered.

"Many…" Saitou whispered back then looked to the roof, "They have to know that I'm to arrive here, since they did leave me a note…you on the other hand…" Saitou smirked, "You think you can climb up the roof and search the rooms while I distract them?" he asked, Okita smiled and rushed to the side of the house while Saitou ran to the front and eyed his first victim.

Killing him swiftly Saitou slowly entered the manor, and growled when two more Ishins ran to him, Saitou stood up straight and in a swift motion the two Ishins fell to the floor dead their throats slit, looking into a room where a group of twelve stood waiting, ready to attack but halted when the crimson eyed man stepped forward, "He's mine…" Shishio growled out as he faced his enemy, and began circling him.

Saitou watched Shishio, and gave a hint of a grin as he lunged forward, Shishio sidestepped and lifted his blade, Saitou blocked it dipped his head and went to slam his elbow in the man's neck but Shishio saw this and stepped back, lunging forward Shishio lifted sliced his blade sideways missing the Shinsengumi Captain by half an inch. Saitou narrowed his eyes as he reared back and punched the Ishin in the face then jumped back and crouched low to the ground, Shishio laughed as he spit out a tooth and stepped forward.

While Saitou was fighting Okita had managed to silently make his way up to the roof, spotting a window below him, he carefully lowered himself to it. Now inside he padded softly through the room, peeking out into the hall he then checked four rooms, and no sign of Tokio. Getting little annoyed he picked up the pace, screw being quiet, checking the last room Okita breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted her lying on the floor, breathing softly. "Of course it's always the last place you look…" he chuckled softly as he made his way to her, "Tokio…" he whispered kneeling down and shaking her softly, his smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw her face which was streaked with tears. "Tokio" He tried again to get her attention, she slowly lifted her head and stared at the first captain, a few new tears rolling down her cheeks, "Come let's get you out of this place…can you believe Saitou's the distraction…" he smirked trying to get her to smile, which she didn't. Helping her to stand Okita unsheathed his katana and led her into t he hall. Except for the three Ishins he met on the way out he had no problem in getting out of the manor.

Before he left though Okita knocked over a few lamps and started a nice little fire in the main hall, where he could hear insults, yelling and cheering in the next room as Saitou fought one of the Ishins.

Saitou got into his Gatotsu stance and waited for Shishio to make the first move, smelling the smoke the other men in the room quickly left to try and put it out, Shishio grinned evilly. "You are a worthy opponent, but I highly doubt you can beat me…"

"Hn…if I'm so worthy, then come attack me…" Saitou smirked. As he still waited for Shishio to make his move.

"Once I've seen an attack it won't work on me again." Shishio grinned wickedly as he stepped forward.

"Is that a fact…" Saitou's face showed no emotion, yet within he was laughing softly, even though Shishio had seen his Gatotsu he didn't know that it had many forms.

Saitou lunged and as predicted Shishio dodged to the left, Saitou flicked his wrist and sliced Shishio on the side, Shishio cringed as he jumped back a hand to his side, hearing his men yell out to him to get out as they could no longer contain the flames, "This isn't over…" he hissed, "I promise I'll kill your woman slowly…" he growled as he leapt through the flames and disappeared.

Saitou rushed outside quickly looking around, the manor was engulfed in flames "Saitou…" he heard in the distance turning his head to the sound, he spotted Okita crouched low behind a few trees.

When Saitou arrived he frowned as he spotted Tokio whimpering as she clutched to Okita, Saitou kneeled down and lifted her chin with his hand, "Tokio?" he whispered.

"I ran…they chased…they tackled me to the ground…I-I think…" Tokio bowed her head and bit her lip to stop from crying.

"You think what?" Saitou lifted her head again and locked eyes with her.

"I lost the baby…" she whispered, Saitou's eyes went wide as those three words repeated themselves in his head, Tokio though was starting to have a hard time breathing as she slowly rocked herself.

Okita stood, "We should get out of here…I'll go get the horses…" he whispered and sprinted towards the woods.

Saitou gathered his wife to him and held her tightly as she cried.

Taking off his haori he wrapped it around Tokio, whom had managed to stop crying though the tears still fell. Hearing the creak of the manor as it collapsed Saitou helped Tokio get on her feet, Tokio leaned forward and rested her forehead against his left shoulder, Saitou moved to her right and picked her up bridal style Tokio wrapped her left arm around his neck as he carried her towards the horses where Okita was holding them still, Saitou helped his wife get on the horse then sat behind her grabbing the reins with his right hand he wrapped his arm around Tokio's waist and held her to his chest resting his chin on her right shoulder, Saitou kissed her cheek and led the horse back towards Shinsengumi headquarters.

After arriving Okita rushed to get the doctor while Saitou brought her to one of the empty rooms, making sure she was comfortable, he kissed her lips softly and sat beside her running his thumb against her palm as she slowly closed her eyes.

XxX End Flashback XxX

Saitou glared at the two idiots in front of him as they argued yet again while Matsu was starting a small fire, Chou wasn't paying much attention as he dropped the firewood in the fire, Matsu who was startled by the action starting to cough as he had inhaled the smoke seeing this Chou laughed, but as he had dropped the wood in the fire he failed to notice the embers take flight and land in his hair which caught fire. Taking a deep breath Matsu, "YOU MORON…YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE…" Matsu yelled then chuckled as Chou tried to put it out with no such luck he ran to the river and dived in. Saitou sighed and casually took out a cigarette lighting it, he had the sudden feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Chou sputtered as he arrived back from the river and sat down in front of the fire now soak and wet. "Not one word squirt…not one-fucken-word…" he growled as he stared at the flames. Matsu shrugged then turned and looked through his bag pretending to search for something important a grin plastered on his face, Looking back to Chou who's hair was still mildly smoking Matsu couldn't help but smile…just a little.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tekkie was furious as he looked at the whimpering little child in the corner of the carriage. "What the hell is this?" he asked looking at the men he had sent to kidnap the child.

"You told us to get the cop's kid…there were two in the room and this one was the smallest."

"Are you kidding me…the kid I wanted you to get couldn't be more than a few days old…" Tekkie growled as he slammed the carriage door shut.

"Who cares this is one of his kids…it should probably work the same…" the man whined as he drank a cup of sake. "Besides this one won't scream so much…" he pointed out as he climbed to the top of the carriage and grasped the reins urging the horses to move forward.

Tsutomu whimpered as he sat in a corner clutching his blanket, "Oka…Eji…Tou-san…" he whispered as he rubbed at his eyes.

XXX

Tokio walked around her room, taking slow deep breaths and biting her lower lip, she looked to the door then at the sleeping Tsuyoshi in her bed, not being able to help herself she started to shake as her legs gave out she then fell to her knees her hands to her face as she began to cry.

Mrs.Shino walked around the house it broke her heart as she heard Tokio crying in the other room Eiji had just woken up a few minutes ago, he didn't know what to do, he felt so useless Eiji stood up and went outside, staring at the pile of wood that was laid beside the house he picked up the axe and started chopping it.

XXX

Saitou slowed his pace a bit as he heard people talking, children playing and laughing. Chou smirked, "Heh an old fishing village…think they know anything about the bastards that live on that there island over there?"

Saitou didn't say a word as his eyes narrowed, walking across the woods until they found the road Saitou led the way down towards the beach, a few men looked at them oddly as they approached, "Welcome strangers…" an old man smiled as he gestured for them to sit down, "Come sit…you must be tired from your travels?"

Matsu quirked an eyebrow, "Do you get many visitors down here?"

"A few but not many…tell me what exactly are you doing here, this is not a very prosperous village, most of our young ones have moved to the town a few days walk from here…"

"We've come to explore that island over there…" Saitou answered with a small smile.

"Oh that island is dead…nothing grows there…there's nothing really of much interest but a few abandoned shacks sharp rocks and dead trees."

"So no one lives there?" Matsu asked.

"Who wants to live on a dead island?" the old man chuckled.

"Would it be alright to borrow one of your fishing boats for a few hours…to explore the island?" Saitou asked.

"Of course go ahead, my son will take you if you don't mind waiting for a little while…"

"That's very kind of you thank-you…" Saitou smiled again, "Would it be alright to walk around the village?"

"Yes, yes of course…make yourselves at home." The three stood and looked around while Saitou bowed his head in respect and thanked the man again then joined Chou and Matsu.

"Never thought of ya ta be so kind to the old geyser…think he was lying?"

"It's a possibility though I highly doubt it…prepare yourselves either way…" Saitou sighed as he took out a cigarette and lit it, savoring the nicotine he took off his backpack and rested it on the ground next to his feet then leaned against a tree feeling the katana as it was secured to his back which was hidden by the pack, a sudden thought plagued his mind as he looked to the island before them, he had a sudden urge to return home as soon as possible.

XXX

Seeing how tired she looked Mrs.Shino had prepared a special tea for Tokio bringing it to her after she had fed Tsuyoshi, Mrs.Shino carefully took the babe from his mothers arms, "Drink that it will rejuvenate you…" she ordered as she rocked Tsuyoshi in her arms and cooed at the boy. Not wanting to face the old woman's wrath Tokio did as ordered and drank the whole cup, "Now make yourself comfortable and lie down…" Mrs.Shino instructed Tokio quirked an eyebrow and looked at the woman then at the cup she still held.

"You drugged me didn't you?" Mrs.Shino gave a small apologetic smile, Tokio huffed as she leaned forward and kissed her newborn on the head then pulled the covers over her then lied down, "You evil old woman…" she mumbled with a yawn.

Mrs.Shino chuckled as she began to hum to Tsuyoshi who yawned and closed his eyes, holding the baby close she prayed to every single god for the safety of this infant's brother. Looking to Tokio who had already fallen asleep she watched as her eyelids began to flutter, hoping she would have a good dream, because when she'd wake up, that would be when her nightmare would begin all over again.

Xxx Flashback XxX

Tokio was walking down the market looking over a few spices it had been a few years since she had lost the child, although it pained her to think about it life still went on, Saitou was no longer with the Shinsengumi, the war had long since ended and Saitou was teaching kempo and sword fighting techniques at a university, he was approached by a few men who had recognized him as the 3rd Shinsengumi Captain and seeing that his skills hadn't diminished after the war they had offered him a job in working for the government as a spy.

Taking a few days to think about it, and knowing he wasn't doing Japan any good staying here teaching idiot students how to hold a sword. Saitou accepted their offer, he with his lovely wife moved to Tokyo where Saitou was given a position as a captain with the police not wanting old enemies to turn up Saitou had changed his name to Fujita Goro.

Anyways back to Tokio, she smiled at the vendor as she payed for her purchases, it annoyed her a bit being in a new town she was already lost, growling softly she picked a direction and headed for it. She frowned as she felt a few drops fall on her head looking to the sky it suddenly began to rain heavily, growling out her frustration, she made her way into one of the shops, and putting down her purchases she began wringing the water out of her kimono. "This is so not my day…" she mumbled. Bending down to get the water out from the bottom of her kimono she hadn't noticed a few drunken men stare at her.

"Well I've…hic…never seen you around here before…" he chuckled, as he pinched her rear. Tokio's eyes went wide as she quickly stood and turned to the man, her eyes narrowed as she kicked him in the shin, then punched the man in the gut, the man being a bit surprised took a few steps back, "What the hell…do you have any idea who I am?" he growled as he grasped his stomach.

"No do you know who I am?" Tokio asked sweetly.

"Of course not…" the man growled.

Tokio quirked an eyebrow, "Good…" she hissed, as she lunged at the man again, the other drunk stepped forward and grabbed her from behind. Tokio continued to struggle until she heard a cold voice growl out.

"Release her at once…" the voice ordered, the men seeing who it was quickly did as ordered and saluted.

"Captain…Sir…" they both slurred out.

"Is there a particular reason why you officers are harassing this woman?" Saitou growled as he entered the shop.

"It's our day off sir…we were just having a little fun sir…"

"Fun…" Saitou quipped with an evil chuckle, "I'm sure you'll find it as fun spending a few days in a cell…"

"But sir…"

"You lay a hand on her again, and you'll find it on the floor next to your head…" Saitou seethed, "Is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir…" the men stuttered as they apologized to Tokio and rushed out of the shop. Ever since they had met Captain Fujita, every single officer at headquarters feared the man.

Saitou sighed as he turned to his wife who quirked an eyebrow and had her arms crossed tapping her index finger on her right bicep, "Lost again Tokio?"

"Don't test me husband I'm having a bad day…" she growled, Saitou smirked as he picked up her bag and shouldered it then offered his left arm to her, Tokio sighed then gave a small smile and happily grasped it, Saitou then pulled out an umbrella and escorted his wife to their home.

After walking for like ten minutes in silence Saitou sighed. "You've become quite violent over the years Kitty…" He chuckled softly when Tokio pinched his side, "…Ow"

"Damn right I'm violent stupid drunk officers dare to touch me…I'm soaking wet and freezing, I always get lost in these stupid streets…honestly what's not to get violent about…" she huffed, Saitou smirked as he stopped walking, Tokio looked up, "What?" she asked looking around, Saitou looked down and grasped her chin lifting it he brushed his lips on hers lightly. "Hmmm…you kissing me in public…please tell me where almost home…"

Saitou chuckled, as he grasped her hand, "Come…I'll draw you a warm bath…"

Tokio smirked evilly, "Ooh that would be nice…Will you be joining me?" she asked standing on her toes whispering in his ear.

Saitou smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Perhaps if you behave yourself…" he answered and kissed her neck, Tokio giggled as she swatted at his arms, freeing herself she then took the bag from Saitou's shoulder and hurried into the house swaying her hips a bit, Saitou smirked as he went to warm the bath water. After their bath and a steamy, intimate long passionate moment, Tokio sat on the futon brushing through her long ebony hair and tying it into a braid, Saitou sat down behind her and ran his right hand on her right shoulder leaning forward he nuzzled her neck, Tokio laughed softly as she turned her head, "Do you mean to tell me that you dear husband after patrolling the streets all day, yelling at a few drunk morons, making long passionate love to your sweet little wife…are not tired?" She chirped.

"Absolutely not…who do you think your talking to woman…" he smirked as he gently pushed her down on the futon and kissed her possessively and proceeded to yet again make her squirm beneath him and scream out in ecstasy.

A few months had passed and a certain captain was walking up the steps of his home arriving from a double shift. It wasn't even sunrise when Saitou slowly unlocked the door and entered his home, locking the door behind him Saitou groaned as he ran his hands at the back of his neck slowly making his way to their room, a small smile crept to his lips when he found Tokio clutching his pillow to her chest. Resting his katana by the door he quickly changed into a yukata then carefully pulled the pillow from her grasp and nudged her to her side lying down beside her Saitou wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, hearing a whimper he kissed the back of her neck. Turning in his embrace Tokio moaned out as she cuddled up to Saitou who chuckled softly as he gazed at her features then rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

A few hours later Saitou couldn't sleep, carefully getting out of bed he didn't want to wake up Tokio he put on a haori and silently made his way outside, reaching for the top of the dresser near the door Saitou grabbed a silver case and left the house, leaning against the house his eyes surveying the yard it had rained that evening and so there was now a thick fog, Saitou sat on the steps, fingering the silver case he had in his hands, glancing back at the road he opened the case and took out a cigarette, listening to the crickets as they chirped away he suddenly tensed as he sensed someone walking up behind him, "You should be inside...it's cold out..." he murmured Tokio smiled softly as she sat beside him.

"I am well covered...if you think I'm still cold keep me warm..." she murmured in turn, as she wrapped her shawl a bit more tightly around her shoulders. "What troubles you?"

Saitou kept quiet for a long moment before he spoke, "It's nothing important..." he lied then looked at her and pulled up her shawl more around her shoulders then rested his hand on her stomach, in seven months she would give birth to their first child hopefully. Tokio laid her hands on his and leaned forward grazing her lips on his.

"Come to bed Hajime...it's been days since you've had a restful sleep..." she kissed him again, "Come to bed...keep me warm..." she whispered in his ear. Saitou smirked as he kissed her cheek.

"Give me a moment…" he whispered as he stood and helped her up then nudged her back in the house. Leaning against the house as Saitou finished his cigarette, he did as he always did and thought of his last battle with one Makoto Shishio. Even after two years had passed Saitou could still hear that little threat in his mind 'This isn't over…I promise I'll kill your woman slowly…' Saitou's eyes narrowed, "Hn…over my dead body…" he frowned and stubbed out his cigarette then entered the house.

XXX

Now at nine months Tokio was huge, Saitou was extremely protective of her, and quite frankly driving her crazy. "Hajime I swear if you don't give me a moments peace, I'll drug your soba…" she growled.

Hajime smirked as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Yes dear…" he couldn't resist annoying her, he just loved hearing her argue. Putting on his cap he looked to her again, amazingly Saitou felt content with himself today, then with a silent chuckle left the house to go to work.

Tokio smirked as she wobbled around the house, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy she grasped at the nearest wall to regain her balance, taking a deep breath Tokio decided to head for bed as she suddenly felt exhausted.

A few hours later she jolted awake and was covered in sweat, "What…" she looked around a bit confused, she felt as if she hadn't slept for weeks on end, slowly pushing the covers off her she gasped when she lifted her hands and looked at herself she was covered in blood, "Oh…" Afraid to move Tokio suddenly felt pain in her abdomen.

Saitou a few bento boxes in hand made his way back to his home, he had noticed how tired Tokio seemed this morning and had promised to bring her something later, closing the gate behind him Saitou frowned, something wasn't right quickly entering the house Saitou left the bento boxes on a nearby table and searched for his wife. "Tokio…" he called out, he froze when he suddenly smelled blood in the air a very familiar scent for someone who'd fought in many battles, "No…" he whispered, quickly making his way to their room Saitou nearly broke down the door.

His eyes went wide when he saw her sitting on the futon breathing heavily, covered in sweat, "So-some-thing's wrong Ha-jime…" she breathed the futon was covered in her blood, crying out as she felt the pain mixed with fear.

Saitou quickly kneeled down to her grasping her face in his gentle hands, "Stay calm…how long since…"

"At lea-st fifteen mi-nutes…I j-just woke up…" she grasped his arms and bit her lip as another wave of pain hit her.

Waiting until the pain ceased, Saitou kissed her forehead, "Stay calm…" he repeated as he locked eyes with her. "I'm going to get a doctor alright…"

Tokio nodded, "Hurry…" she whispered.

Saitou bent down and gave her a heated kiss, "I love you…" he whispered, then rushed out of the house, running towards the nearest doctor which was at least a dozen houses down his street.

Mrs.Shino the woman next door knew that Mrs.Fujita was with child, she'd often seen her work in her garden, walking next door to see how she was doing and bringing a basket full of treats Mrs.Shino gently knocked on the door, then opened it. "Mrs.Fujita?" hearing no answer she left the basket near the door and entered the house, "Mrs.Fujita?" she called out again, hearing a small whimper she made her way to one of the rooms and gasped, "Oh gods…Are you alright?" She quickly made her way to the woman leaning down.

"N-ice…da-y…for…a…vi-sit…" Tokio breathed, Mrs.Shino quickly wiped the sweat from the woman's face.

"I'll be right back…" Shino gave a small smile and went into the kitchen looking through the cabinets she found the bowls then went outside to the well to gather water, quickly getting back to Tokio she made the woman sip at the water.

Tokio greedily drank it then gasped as pain went through her, "Oh god…" she hissed fisting the blankets. Shino brushed her fingers through the woman's hair.

"It will pass just keep breathing…" she whispered leaning Tokio's head on her shoulder.

"Remind me to hurt Goro when he arrives…" Tokio grimaced trying her best to joke a bit. "Oh god where is he with that doctor…" she groaned, Shino chuckled softly then turned to the door as she heard a ruckus outside.

"I'll be right back…" she promised as she quickly stood and went to the front door, jerking the door open she was now nose to nose with the police captain. "What is the matter with you leaving your wife alone like this while she's in labor…"

"What…she's about to give birth and bleeding you expect I let her…I went to get the doctor…" Saitou hissed as he hurried inside the house, the doctor at his heels.

"You are supposed to stay with your wife this is her first child isn't it she is scared…you get one of your neighbors to get the doctor…you idiot…" Shino yelled out as she closed the door and followed the two men.

Saitou entered their room, he watched as the doctor kneeled down beside her, he seemed a bit worried, Tokio was deathly pale the doctor instructed her to lie back then turned to Saitou, "Sir I'll need for you to wait outside…ma'am I'll need your help…" nodding his head Saitou left the room and closed the door behind him with a shaky hand, making his way into the living room Saitou began walking from one end of the room to the other, prowling like a wolf every time he'd hear Tokio scream or cry out his head would snap up and his hands would comb through his hair, he'd often go as far as punching a hole in the wall or destroying a few pieces of furniture.

After about two hours Saitou couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to hear his Tokio cry out in so much pain, as he was about to break down that blasted door he suddenly heard a small cry in the room, freezing at the door Saitou held his breath, then heard it again. The door opened and Mrs.Shino stepped out of the room a bundle in her arms. "Congratulations…you have a son…" she whispered with a smile as she carefully put the baby in his father's arms.

Saitou looked to Mrs.Shino, "Tokio?"

"The doctor's still working on her the delivery was really hard and she's lost a lot of blood…I need to get a few things for her…you sit down with your son and try to calm yourself you look awful…" she smirked and headed for the kitchen, Saitou awkwardly held his son in his arms as he went to a wall and slid down it tugging at the end of the towel Saitou chuckled softly at the baby in his arms as it slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

He looked up when Mrs.Shino rushed back into the room, frowning Saitou looked back to his son, "She'll be alright…" he whispered, "There is no way your mother would give up so easily after having you…" he smirked as he gently brushed his index finger on his son's cheek.

About half an hour later the doctor came out of the room and gave a small smile at the sight. Saitou stared at his son as he slept, he hadn't moved from his spot since. "Well I've done everything I can…" he spoke up, Saitou's head snapped up, "…the rest is up to her..she needs a lot of rest I'll come check on those two in a few hours, I do not want to see her out of that bed is that understood?"

Saitou nodded his head as he thanked the doctor and watched him leave, slowly standing so as not to wake his sleeping son, Saitou slowly made his way to his room, sliding the shoji a crack Saitou peeked in Tokio was sleeping comfortably on a new futon, entering the room Saitou gently laid down his son amongst the pillows, and gently brushed his hand on his wife's cheek. Leaning down he kissed her forehead softly sitting between his wife and son Saitou watch over them as they slept.

A few hours had passed and Tokio's eyes fluttered open, she smiled as she saw her husband cradling a blanket in his lap, "Boy or girl?" she whispered. Saitou turned his head and actually grinned.

"A boy…how do you feel?"

"Tired…can I see him?" she asked with a small smile, Saitou chuckled as he laid his son down and helped his wife to sit up a bit, surrounding her with pillows he then covered her with the blankets, then picked up the newborn and brought him to his mother, "Hello…" she cooed kissing his forehead, tears streamed down her face, "He's perfect…" she rasped.

Saitou kissed her cheek, "You need to rest Kitty…go back to sleep…" he whispered brushing away her tears.

"You two will be here when I wake up?"

Saitou smirked, "And suffer Mrs.Shino's wrath, she told me not to leave this room…you know she yelled at me I find it disappointing that I can scare the most ruthless of killers yet I can't frighten one old woman…" Tokio laughed softly, Saitou pushed her down gently and laid down their son to her right nudging her to her side Saitou laid down behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, "So what do we name our son?"

Tokio smiled as she watched her baby sleep, running her hand across her husband's Tokio smirked, "How about Himura?"

"Absolutely not…" Saitou growled, a hint of a smile on his lips as he knew she was only teasing.

"I like Tsutomu…"

"Fujita Tsutomu…"

"No…Saitou Tsutomu…"

Saitou chuckled, "Go to sleep…" he whispered, Tokio slowly closed her eyes as sleep took her.

XxX End Flashback XxX

Saitou blinked his eyes as he heard Matsu call out to him, "What is it?"

"The old man's son is ready to take us…"

"Make sure to keep the dynamite dry…" Saitou ordered as he lifted his pack and slung it over his shoulder, "Where's Chou?"

Matsu sighed, "Over there…mumbling something about water and waves…I hope he doesn't get sea sick…"

Saitou sighed as he greeted the man, "I'm Kida…my father did tell you that there's nothing on that island right?" the man chuckled.

"Yes he did we're only going there for a few hours…" Saitou answered, a bit annoyed.

"Alright…everyone on board…" the man gestured to his small fishing boat.

Matsu turned to a grumpy Chou, "Well the man said everyone on board, get on…"

"That boat can hold four people…ha…are you kiddin?" Chou grumbled. "The moment it's set off ta sea it will sink…"

"First of all we are not going to sea, second get in this boat or so help me I'll chop you into tiny bits and feed you to the fish…" Saitou warned.

Matsu chuckled as Chou pouted and got in the boat, turning to Kida, "You tip us over and I'm using your corpse as a raft got that…"

Kida gave a soft laugh as he pushed the boat away from the dock. While Matsu smirked "Awww don't tell me big tough Chou is scared of the water…"

"Oh shut-up I can't swim you idiot…"

"Oh don't worry I'll look out for you…" Matsu cooed then laughed.

"You are so dead when we get to land…" Chou grumbled.  
"Speaking of death…" Saitou sighed as he looked to Kida, "If I pay you enough money you think you can flip the boat and drown them both…maybe then I can get a moment's peace from their bickering."

Kida chuckled, "We'll I can rock the boat a little, might calm that one down…But I highly doubt he'll let me get away with it when we get to land…" he smirked at the look on Chou's face. "We should get there in about half an hour…"

Saitou leaned back and watched as they approached the island, he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Kida tied up the boat, Matsu turned to him, "It might be better if you stayed here we shouldn't be that long…this is a small island right?"

"That it is, besides I have a few fish nets I need to fix to keep me occupied…" Kida smirked, "The old shacks are at the center of the island…Hope you have a boring adventure…" he chuckled.

Matsu laughed softly and rushed up the beach to catch up with Saitou and Chou.

"D'ya tell him to stay put?" Chou asked as he watched Saitou take out his katana and strap it to his side.

"Yes you moron…the shacks aren't far from here…How do we do this?" Matsu looked to Saitou.

Saitou glanced over his shoulder and handed his bag to Chou who looked at him confused, "You two circle around the shacks at a distance, light the wicks at a few minutes from each other."

"Sir?" Matsu stepped forward.

"Do as I say…" Saitou drawled as he slowly made his way towards the shacks.

About ten minutes had passed, ducking behind a tree Saitou eyed his surroundings trying to spot anyone he recognized, spotting Chou and Matsu as they approached from the north and silently entered into the shacks fighting off with anyone they met. Saitou unsheathed his sword and slowly made his way to one of the shacks hugging the side of the small building he listened as he heard arguing within, as he listened he could tell that there were several men within as he was about to break down the door his eyes widened for a moment and he froze, he could here a child crying within the small cabin. "SHUT-UP…" one of the men yelled then backhanded the child, hearing a thump as the child fell to the ground he began to cry even louder.

Saitou's eyes narrowed as he kicked open the door and entered. Killing two of the men closest to the door Saitou froze when he noticed that one of the Assassins had grabbed the child and held him as a shield, holding a knife to the boy's throat. Saitou's eyes seemed to glow as he recognized the child as his own, holding his sword with so much force that the blade began to tremble.

They could here people shouting outside, for what seemed like an eternity Saitou stared at the man holding his son, suddenly Chou ran into the shack, "Boss...we got a little…" Chou clamped his mouth shut as he looked at the scene before the Wolf and recognizing the boy. "Oh…you guys are so dead…" Chou spoke as he took out his daggers and backed off staying behind Saitou.

Matsu had followed the sword collector but when he had heard him speak he quickly stopped, moving to one of the windows Matsu slowly peeked in the shack and gasped.

Tekki eyed the two and grinned, "You know there's nothing as devastating as the loss of a child…" he laughed. As he jerked Tsutomu up, making him cry out.

"Tou-san…" Tsutomu whimpered, Saitou was now fueled with rage.

"Are you out of your fucken mind in taking his kid?" Chou hissed.

"Well I was a bit surprised I was expecting a newborn baby, not a three year old infant…how many children do you have anyway?"

"You won't live long enough to know…" Saitou growled. As they argued Matsu had slowly snuck off and went to the other side of the building.

"I'm a bit curious at how you'll react when I slit his throat…" Tekki grinned wickedly holding the child closer to his body.

Chou had seen the shadow behind the shack, and smirked inwardly as he leaned a bit forward. "Awww fuck it boss the squirt ain't here…kill the bastard…he kidnapped your kid…he touched your woman, you can't be thinking of arresting him."

Saitou kept his eyes locked on Tekki, as the three men who were still in the room approached with their swords drawn, Chou stepped forward and engaged them in combat easily killing off two of them with his daggers, then took out one of his swords and pointed it at the man's throat, "I'm gonna enjoy this…" Chou smirked as he started to circle his opponent. "Hope you're a better fighter then your two pals there…" he grinned. As he lunged forward and smirked as the man dodged.

Tekki was getting a bit nervous as he stared at Saitou he still hadn't moved from his spot, "Well aren't you going to do anything?" he growled.

"Why you have my son's life in your hands, you actually think I'd be stupid enough to attack while you're still holding him…" Saitou seethed as he noticed Matsu creep through a window behind Tekki, yet never broke eye contact with the assassin. Crouching low to the ground Matsu cringed when he landed on his feet he had made the smallest of sound grabbing the attention of the assassin. Seeing Tekki about to turn Saitou took a step forward regaining his attention. "Put him down, and I'll let you live…you have my word." Saitou spoke.

Chou chuckled as he slammed the man he was fighting into a wall and kneed him, falling to the floor Chou began kicking him in the chest. Now unconscious Chou turned his attention back to the asshole with the kid.

Tekki grinned, "Oh I'll put him down once the others arrive, we might not have been able to defeat you before but now we are prepared." He assured as he heard people running from one hut to the other calling and yelling for the others that they were being attacked.

"Is that a fact?" Saitou asked then grinned when he heard an explosion, Tekki frowned and looked to the window, as another went off rocking the shacks, Matsu lunged forward grabbing the man's right arm taking the knife away from the child and wrapping his left around Tekki's neck, Saitou rushed forward grabbing his son and ramming his left shoulder into Tekki forcing him to step back releasing the boy from his grasp.

Saitou held on to Tsutomu tightly and quickly backed off to a corner of the shack as he silently looked him over, Tsutomu grasped his father's gi in a death grip refusing to release him as he cried softly his face hidden in Saitou's clothes. Satisfied that he wasn't badly injured Saitou tucked his son into his gi the best he could nearly covering him completely.

Chou went to the door, and looked outside as everyone was scrambling about in a panic running away from the shacks thinking that they were under attack. Four men came to warn the assassins yet they didn't have a chance to utter a word as Chou had quickly killed them off. Eyeing Saitou, Chou breathed a small sigh of relief that the boy was alright his eyes though went wide when he heard the Wolf order Matsu to release the assassin. "What have ya gone nuts?" Chou asked.

"Sir?" Matsu frowned agreeing with the broomhead.

"I said release him…" Saitou growled his right arm around his son his left hand still gripping his sword, as he slowly stood and glanced outside, still hearing the explosions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chou seethed thinking Saitou had lost his mind.

Saitou narrowed his eyes, "I gave him my word that I would let him live…"

"Are you certain?" Matsu asked in disbelief.

Saitou glared at the officer, "Don't make me repeat myself…" he hissed.

Slowly Matsu released Tekki and pushed him away, Tekki grinned as he slowly stood, his left hand secretly palming a dagger, standing up straight he looked at Saitou with a smirk, "A child in one hand, a sword in the other…" looking down he started laughing then threw his dagger, Saitou stepped back shielding his son with his body as the dagger missed them by mere inches, As Saitou turned to protect his son he twisted his left wrist and threw his sword at the assassin.

The sword flew through the air piercing the man through the chest, Tekki gasped as he looked down at the sword, "You said…you'd let me live…" he croaked, blood trickling down his chin.

"I did…" Saitou answered plainly then glared at the man, "I just didn't specify how long…" Saitou hissed as he approached, twisted his sword and watched the man's eyes as his life died out, pulling out his sword Saitou flicked it to his left removing the blood from the blade he then looked to Chou, "Would you be so kind as to run a cloth on the blade?"

Chou grinned, "Yeah sure boss…" he answered then looked around and ripped off a sleeve from one of the corpses and cleaned the wolf's sword.

Saitou then sheathed his sword and looked down at his son, "The other Assassins…and the leaders?" he asked.

Chou grinned as he looked to Matsu, "Oh they had an accident when I met them in one of the huts…I'm afraid…Oh hell they're long since dead boss…"

"Sir?" Matsu approached, "You had no intention of arresting any of them did you?" he asked.

Saitou turned to Matsu, "We can always arrest the others later…" he drawled ignoring the question as he looked outside and stepped out of the shack and made his way back to the boat.

As Matsu was about to protest Chou quickly stopped him, "Come on squirt…they kidnapped his wife, after being arrested they escape and now that prick threatened his kid…ya don't expect the boss ta just step back and let them go so they can hurt them again do ya?"

Matsu sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right…but still…"

Chou stepped back in amazement his left arm outstretched, "I'm right…wow I got ya ta agree with me…I'm feelin a bit emotional here…" Matsu rolled his eyes and sighed. "I mean I'm getting all teary eyed and…"

"Oh shut-up…" Matsu growled and pushed Chou aside, heading outside to find his commanding officer.

Chou turned around hearing the man he had beaten groan out. "Hey ya alright there pal?" he asked the man slowly stood and glared at Chou, then noticed Tekki was dead, "What?" Chou smirked, "Ya didn't actually think ya'll would live did ya?" Chou leaned against the wall, "Ya think I don't recognize ya your one of the assassins, I did tell ya before that you three were no match for him…" he chuckled, Han growled as he lunged forward, Chou quickly kicked out his legs tripping the man, Han turned a knife in hand. And quickly dropped it as he felt a sharp pain looking down he saw a sword straight through his stomach. Dropping to the floor Chou sighed as he retrieved his sword, "You fellows should have known better then to mess with a Shinsengumi captain…I may not like the wolf but I wouldn't be as stupid as to mess with his pack, even Shishio wouldn't go as low as to hurt a three year old…Ah why da hell am I talking to a dead guy anyway…" Chou smirked as he rushed out of the shack.

Kida who was a bit on his nerves at the moment looked at the approaching figures, "What the hell where you three doing?"

"Well it's kind ofa long story…" Matsu gave a small smile.

"What…why is he holding a kid…where did he get the kid?" Kida asked looking at Saitou as he walked to the shore and rocked gently, resting his hand on Tsutomu's back in trying to calm him. Saitou turned his back to the men looking at the water as the waves made themselves to the shore, Saitou took a deep breath and kissed his son's forehead and closed his eyes for a moment thanking the gods that Tsutomu was alright. Of course that little silent moment was interrupted when he heard that annoying arguing from the two idiots behind him.

"Hey what ya didn't notice I wasn't behind ya?" Chou huffed as he slapped Matsu upside the head.

"It's not my fault you can't keep up…" Matsu growled pushed Chou away from him.

Chou looked to Saitou, "Boss, can we leave him here?"

"Why were there explosions…what did you three do?" Kida frowned.

"I am not staying on a dead island with corpses you moron…"

"Corpses…what?"

"Why not it'll toughen you up squirt…"

"QUIET!" Saitou yelled he was starting to get a headache. "Both of you shut the hell up…" Saitou approached, "You get on the boat and take us ashore…" he ordered Kida, then turned to Matsu "When we arrive send some men to find the survivors and bury the bodies…" Matsu slowly nodded, Saitou then turned to Chou, "I do not want to hear another argument from either of you is that clear?" he hissed.

"Yeah sure boss…" Chou answered, and watched as Saitou followed Kida back to the boat.

All the way back to the village Saitou refused to release his son, as he rested his chin on top of the boy's head. Tsutomu ran his tiny fingers on his father's gi as he slowly looked at his surroundings, the weird man with the long blond hair was playing with a knife, while the other man looked up and smiled at the boy giving him a small wave, when they arrived on shore Saitou left the two officers to gather their things while he walked down to the beach with his son.

Kida was still extremely confused, Matsu explained to the man that they were police officers and that there were assassins hiding out on the island who had kidnapped their commanding officers son.

As they prepared to leave the village Chou nudged Matsu in the ribs, Matsu glared then looked to where Chou was looking and gave a small smile, Saitou was standing by the water with his son still in his arms, he had tried to put him down only once but Tsutomu had protested by releasing a sharp cry, Tsutomu rested his head on his father's shoulder. Saitou ran his hand on Tsutomu's back and kissed his temple.

Saitou then leaned forward making Tsutomu lean back and locked eyes with him, "Did they hurt you?" he asked his little boy. Tsutomu frowned and hid his face in his father's gi. Saitou smirked as he walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against it he rested his chin on Tsutomu's head, "Will my wolf pup give me an answer?" Saitou asked with a whisper.

Tsutomu sighed as he fingered Saitou's gi. "Man hit…"

"Only once?"

"Mhmmm…"

"Where?" Saitou frowned as Tsutomu leaned back and touched his right cheek, Saitou had noticed before of the bruise, when he had taken him away from Tekki. Gently laying his thumb on the bruise Saitou narrowed his eyes a bit, "Did they do anything else to you?" he asked.

Tsutomu shook his head no, Saitou sighed as he gently pushed him back to his chest, the pup closed his eyes as he listened to his father's heartbeat, Saitou was a bit worried at the though of arriving home only to find his wife and sons dead in the house.

"Hey boss…we're ready ta go when you are…" Chou yelled out. 'Never in my life would I ever witness that man act like that…' Chou chuckled as he finished packing their gear. Saitou slowly stood and carefully covered his now sleeping son within his haori, leaning him against his shoulder, Saitou stood and began walkingup the beach where Matsu held on to three horses while Chou strapped on their packs to the animals. The old man had been kind enough to lend them some horses Matsu had promised that he would return them when they came back.

Taking back the same road they had taken they pushed the horses at a decent pace to get back home as soon as possible, hopefully the road that had been washed out would have a temporary bridge just as Saitou had asked the carriage driver to get someone to make when they arrived. Saitou sighed as it was now beginning to get dark and Tsutomu was protesting and crying out as he was now very hungry, and very tired it didn't help since the three year old couldn't make himself comfortable sleeping on a horse as it walked and always jolted the boy awake. "Alright we'll camp here tonight…" Saitou ordered as he dismounted and held out his arms to pick up his son, Saitou gently laid him on the ground as he untied the pack dropping it on the ground he then led the horse to Matsu who tied it up to a tree.

Chou had gathered some firewood and was starting a small fire, Tsutomu had grasped his father's hakama and followed as he walked towards the fire, placing the pack on the ground, Saitou sat down looking though his pack and watched as his son crawled into his lap and made himself comfortable, "Quiet little fellah ain't he?" Chou chuckled as he chewed on a piece of bread, and watched as Saitou took out a few rice cakes giving one to his son, watching as he greedily ate it, "Damn those mean bastards didn't even feed him…"

"Be quiet Chou…" Saitou drawled as he took out a small canteen filled with water, Tsutomu slowly took a few sips as he grasped the canteen while Saitou still held it, Saitou gave a small smile as he put down the canteen and gave the child something else to eat, Matsu sighed as he sat down and started eating as well looking at the boy. Dreading the question he wanted to ask, taking a deep breath he looked to his superior. "Um sir…I know I shouldn't ask this but how do you think they were able to take your son?"

Saitou glared at the man then turned his attention back to Tsutomu who yawned and rubbed at his eyes, Saitou gathered his son in his arms and leaned against a fallen tree taking out the blanket he had he laid it over the boy and slowly closed his eyes.

Early the next morning Matsu slowly opened his eyes and stretch as he sat up, Chou was lying on his back his arms at the back of his head mumbling something in his sleep about some woman to stop teasing him, rolling his eyes he turned to his superior officer, who was lying on his right side, the blanket up to his mouth, his eyes closed in sleep, Matsu gave a small smile as he saw a little hand out from under the blanket then quickly enter as the blanket moved Saitou's eyes lazily opened as Tsutomu turned and snuggled up to his father's chest. Saitou's eyes slowly closed as Tsutomu settled down and went back to sleep. Yawning, Matsu stood and gathered some firewood and started a small fire, then headed for the nearby river.

Saitou wrapped his arms around his son to settle him down a bit as he snuggled up to his chest, Tsutomu began to suck his thumb in sleep, Saitou had been awake for some time now that stupid question Matsu had asked him had kept him up all night. As he slowly opened his eyes he noticed Matsu had started a small fire and was cooking breakfast he had managed to catch several fish in the nearby river. Chou was mumbling in his sleep, Saitou smirked when he saw that Matsu had stood and went to Chou kicking his legs to get him to wake up, Chou jolted awake, "What…where…Aww why'd ya wake me squirt I was having a good dream, ya don't wake a man when he's havin a dream like that…"

"Oh shut-up breakfast is ready…" he drawled, then turned to Saitou to wake him but Saitou was already slowly sitting up covering his still sleeping son. "Morning sir…" Matsu gave him a small smile, Saitou didn't answer just gave him a small nod as he slowly stood and made his way to the river.

After a few minutes had passed Tsutomu slowly woke-up, looking around he sat up and not seeing his father anywhere began to panic. "Tou-san…" he whispered, then slowly stood, "Tou-san…" he whimpered looking around.

"Hey look who's up…it's alright little fellah, your daddy should be back any minute now…" Chou assured the child, but Tsutomu didn't believe him as he continued to call out for his father, not noticing him coming out of the woods behind him.

"Oh come now…you didn't actually think I'd leave you here alone with those two did you?" Saitou smirked as he kneeled down. Tsutomu ran into his arms, and shook his head no, "Did you sleep well?" he asked, Tsutomu gave a small smile and nodded.

After breakfast, they continued their way back towards police headquarters, pushing the horses in a gallop, they had managed to get back in less then two days, Matsu as ordered went to gather a dozen men while Saitou and Chou rode to Taito street, Saitou narrowed his eyes a bit as he dismounted his horse, extending out his arms he grasped his son and settled him against his hip. A few officers approached their captain and spotting the missing child they stood up straight a bit nervous, "Sir…"

Saitou lifted an eyebrow, "Are my wife and sons alright?" he asked the men nodded, "Tell me why is it I gave you a simple order to protect my family, and during my travels to apprehend the men that escaped the prison cells, I find my three year old in their hands?"

Chou tried very hard in hiding the smile on his face, as the men tried to explain, "Well sir they snuck into the house and drugged your eldest and…"

"Shut-up…and return to the precinct…I'll deal with you all later…" Saitou ordered, Chou looked away as he laughed softly at the men who trembled and rushed off the get the other officers.

Saitou sighed as he made his way towards the engawa, Chou following close behind. Slowly opening the front door Saitou rested his chin on top of his son's who began to rub at his eyes, hearing a ruckus in the kitchen he entered and spotted Mrs.Shino cooking, "I thought I told you to stay outside, can't you people take a…Fujita-sa…Tsutomu…" she rushed to the boy, her hands to his cheeks, then glared at Saitou, "Well what are you waiting for take this child to his mother at once…" Saitou smirked as he turned and looked around the house, Mrs.Shino then eyed Chou, "You sir are staying in this kitchen and are helping me cook diner..."

"What why me?" Chou asked his eyes wide.

"Do you really want to start arguing with me?" she asked crossing her arms.

Chou looked around, 'If she can order Saitou around what's she gonna do to me?' he thought with a small frown, then slumped his shoulders and sighed, "Eh…no ma'am…" Chou smirked as he watched Saitou leave the kitchen.

Following his senses Saitou slowly opened the shoji that led to his room, Tokio seemed a bit dazed as she stared at the blanket covering her lap while Eiji was rocking a sleeping Tsuyoshi. Putting Tsutomu on his feet Saitou opened the shoji fully to give the child full view of his mother.

Seeing her leaning against the wall Tsutomu ran into the room in a frenzy, "Oka…" he chirped, Eiji and Tokio turned to the sound, Tokio gasped as she reached out grabbing her three year old and crushing his little body to her own.

"Tsutomu…" she cried leaning forward to look at him, hoping she wasn't dreaming.

"Lose someone?" Saitou asked with a smirk as he kneeled down beside Eiji, a hand on his newborn's cheek. Eiji gave a small smile as he slowly stood and gently put Tsuyoshi in his father's arms.

"I'm sorry…" Eiji whispered Saitou quirked an eyebrow at the apology.

"You were drugged there's nothing you could have done…" Saitou whispered with a smirk.

Eiji quickly looked away, "Yes but still…"

Saitou cut him off as he grasped the boy's chin forcing him to look in his eyes, "Stop beating yourself over it…he wasn't badly harmed he's alive he's back home…that's all that matters…"

Eiji slowly nodded his head, then looked to his left as he felt a tug on his sleeve, Tsutomu crawled into his lap and hugged the teen, Saitou leaned back against the wall and looked to his wife, "Is it done?" she asked brushing away the tears from her eyes.

"It is…" he answered leaning Tsuyoshi on his shoulder as the babe had woken up and began to fuss.

Tokio leaned her head against his shoulder, "Please tell me you're not going to work tomorrow…"

Saitou chuckled as he made himself comfortable, "I think the precinct can handle me taking a day off…"

Tokio snorted "No that can't be possible, the moment you'll leave them be for more then a day, lightning will strike setting everything aflame, earthquakes will swallow the city whole, the people will panic…Oh the horror…" she quipped.

"Are you done?" Saitou drawled a hint of a smile on his lips.

"For the moment…" she answered nuzzling her husband's neck, Eiji laughed softly, and stood as Tsutomu was fussing he was hungry again.

"I'm gonna go give Tsutomu a snack, can I get you anything aunty Tokio, Saitou-san?"

"No thank-you Eiji…" Tokio whispered with a smile as she watched the teen leave the room with her three year old. Tokio leaned back and looked at her husband, running her left hand through his hair Saitou quirked an eyebrow and looked at his wife as she leaned forward and pressed her lips on his giving him a soft kiss. "Thank-you…" she whispered. "For bringing our son back home…" she specified.

Saitou smirked, "You actually think I would…"

"Don't ruin this moment for me…" she warned cutting him off, and kissed him again.

"Yes dear…" he chuckled, and closed his eyes leaning his head against his wife's relishing the peace and quiet.

Eiji though was laughing when he entered the kitchen, Mrs.Shino had the sword collector wearing an apron as he was helping her he was in front of the stove his eyes wide, "Aw c'mon ma'am can't I cut the vegetables, I'm no good at cooking stuff…" he whined as he nearly set the kitchen on fire.

"Ummm…Mister your hair's on fire…" Eiji spoke up pointing at the man's smoldering hair holding Tsutomu by the hand.

"What…oh man not again…" Chou rushed outside spotting a bucket filled with water he poured it over himself dousing the small flames, "Think I might need a haircut…" Chou mumbled as he dropped the bucket on the ground. "The squirt's gonna mouth off ta me tomorrow that's for sure…" he whined as he entered the Saitou household.

The end…hehehe


End file.
